


【授权翻译】Izuru Kamukura’s Cuddly Toy/神座出流的抱抱玩偶

by AAAAnnAAAA



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAnnAAAA/pseuds/AAAAnnAAAA
Summary: 当你人造的神明从吊舱中诞生，拒绝合作而且有暴力倾向，你该怎么办？给他点儿东西抱抱吧！这方法……奏效了？（一个关于理解的故事。后期有神狛。希望峰学园蓬松委员会祝你阅读愉快。）（中文授权翻译，作者Suitov，原文在下面↓）
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Izuru Kamukura & Fluffy Things, Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru & Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Hope
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. 0 days, 0 hours old

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Izuru Kamukura’s Cuddly Toy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623173) by [Suitov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitov/pseuds/Suitov). 
  * A translation of [Izuru Kamukura’s Cuddly Toy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623173) by [Suitov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitov/pseuds/Suitov). 



0天，0小时大

我在吊舱里。我从吊舱中出去。

人类围着我。依照程序设置，我应该把他们视为我的老师，并对他们施以注意。

老师说，我是“神座出流”。

一个老师想碰我的胳膊。我不喜欢这样，所以我把他扔了出去。又一个试图这么做，我把他也扔了出去。第三个人开始用一种轻柔过分的声调对我说话。她居高临下，我无视她。（我已经明白，我没什么可害怕的，而且这些人待在这儿并不全是为了帮我。）我听见单向隔音的窗户后传来担忧的说话声，接着是一群人匆忙走开的声音。

老师们向后撤退，聚成了一堆。他们在讨论行动方案。他们的谈话毫无启发性。他们希望我更加合作。他们很害怕。

其中一个老师离开房间，又拿着一根电棍回来了。他试图大吼着命令我。我凝视着他，确保他明白自己有多蠢。不过我向他们指示的房间走了过去。他们之中没人想碰我，所以我没把任何一个人扔出去。

这房间很无聊。我的老师们把我单独留在这儿。

0天，2小时大 

两个老师回来了。他们问我是否记得我的目标。按照程序，我告诉他们我的目标是成为人类的希望。

指令“成为人类的希望”很不明确。我没有指出这一点。假如我告诉他们，几乎可以肯定他们会把它修改得更具限制性。

第三个老师带着医学仪器出现了。他拿着血压袖带接近我。我把他扔出去，接着是袖带。他们立刻斥责我，被我无视了。

他们很挫败。他们离开了。

0天，4小时大 

我的老师们还没有放弃对我进行医学测量。我看不出让他们接近我的理由。我告诉他们，我会注意我身体的任何异常。他们说他们知道，只是以防万一……

我认为这毫无逻辑可言，而且无论如何我都不想被碰触，所以我叫他们走开。他们尝试施压，但我一抬手，他们就撤退了。有进步。

他们走后，我听见他们在房间外咒骂。

0天，5小时大

他们给我东西吃。

这是我第一次吃东西。我觉得很没意思。我尝试分析营养成分。更无聊了，因为均衡程度离理想差了几个百分点。

我坐在床上，生闷气。

0天，8小时大

我去睡觉了。

0天，15小时大

我醒了。我不太喜欢睡觉，睡觉很无聊。

0天，22小时大

我的老师们并不理性，而我拒绝合作。结果，我们陷入了僵局。根据先前的资料，我对他们能智慧地解决问题不抱期待。

1天，3分钟大

老师打开我房间的门，推进一个玩偶来，又把门关上了。


	2. 1 day, 5 minutes old

1天，5分钟大

这个玩偶只是站在那儿。这没用。这些老师希望以此来达到目的简直不可想象。

1天，9分钟大

这个玩偶看起来很蓬松。

1天，14分钟大

我承认我有点好奇……

1天，18分钟大

一个老师进来，试图带走玩偶。我把她扔了出去。

1天，19分钟大

我不太确定我为什么那么做。

1天，26分钟大

我实验过了。这玩偶确实很蓬松。他也很柔软，适合拥抱。我叫他蒲公英。

1天，30分钟大 

蒲公英有又大又亮的双眼，纽扣样的小巧鼻子，以及，刚提到过的，非常蓬松的毛发。他是我见过最漂亮的东西。

1天，31分钟大

我还没见过多少东西。

1天，32分钟大

尽管如此，蒲公英确实非常漂亮。

1天，1小时，38分钟大

一个老师带着医学设备回来了。我允许把血压袖带绑到胳膊上，让他读数。这种解决方式很明显，我早该想到的。

1天，1小时，39分钟大

事情进展得比先前更顺利了。我暂时认为是因为蒲公英的存在，尽管原理不明，因为他还没做任何特别的事。

1天，1小时，41分钟大

在老师的请求下，我提供了一份血样。不知为何，他对于所见感到郁郁不乐。难道在抽自己的血时，我不应该冷静而精确吗？

我主动提出为蒲公英也抽一份。老师咬紧牙关，说没必要。

1天，1小时，48分钟大

根据血样分析，我被宣布为非常健康。我一开始就告诉过他们，事实也确实是这样。

1天，1小时，56分钟大

我的老师们没发现我可以透过门听见他们谈话，我也不打算提醒他们。刚离开教室的老师正彼此讲着话。我听见他们谈到“告诉他们他已经足够冷静，可以开始测试了”。

我就没有不冷静过。我觉得我对任何东西都没有太多情绪波动。

1天，2小时，29分钟大

我抱着蒲公英，脸埋在他软软的绒毛里，这时候老师来了。老师看起来很不满。我不在乎。

老师给我一些工作表格，让我填表。由于他很有礼貌地提出请求，我完成了它。然而，他下次要是再瞪着蒲公英看，我就不会合作了。

1天，2小时，20分钟大

很无聊。我回去抱着蒲公英。

1天，3小时，29分钟大

老师回来了，一开始很生气，直到他意识到任务已经完成了。我告诉他这太简单了，而且还有一处印刷错误。

1天，4小时大

他们带来了进一步的测试。我完成了它。我让蒲公英越过我的肩膀阅读。他并不给出答案，我认为这份材料超出了他的能力范围。

假如他不能在智力上与我匹配也没关系。重要的是他很蓬松。

1天，5小时大

蒲公英是个很好的倾听者。

1天，8小时大

我去睡觉，抱着蒲公英。

1天，14小时大

我发现我一开始对睡眠的结论有误，或者至少是需要补充。如果 _单独完成_ ，睡眠是无聊的。而 _抱着蓬松的东西睡觉_ ，则令人发自内心地愉快。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：出流从此会降低时间戳的频率，别怕。一切对他来说还都很新。


	3. 1 day, 14 hours, 26 minutes old

1天，14小时，26分钟大

早餐过后一会儿，一名老师来带走蒲公英。最开始我拒绝，但老师劝我说在我测试时他不能在场，又保证过一会儿他就会被还给我。我警告她，我是否合作取决于这个承诺的执行程度。老师微笑，管我叫小可爱。这完全是谬论，我无话可说。

她带着蒲公英离开了，带着书和设备回来了。我今天的测试规模更大，尽管仍然没有挑战性。

假如他们试图用蒲公英的存在与否来操纵我，对他们来说事情会变得很糟的。

1天，15小时，2分钟大

我从我的衣领内侧移除了商标。把我的皮肤敏感度设置为“高”的那人应该像这样过一天，再问问他是不是想改变主意了。

1天，16小时大

我在页边的空白处画了蒲公英的速写。不知为何，想起有个老师注意到它而变得困惑，我就感觉很满意。这大概叫做“好笑”。

我拥有连续三位超高校级的喜剧演员的才能。我知道笑话是如何构成的，也知道如何在完美的时机讲出笑料。我表演的模仿完美无瑕。我会空翻，坐跌，滞后反应以及喷笑¹。 一言概之，我知道怎么让人们发笑。这是我第一次思考何为好笑。

不管怎样，现在我想到这些，是因为我的老师让我展示我的才能。也许稍后我会给蒲公英讲些笑话。他是个很有鉴赏力的观众。

我在速写下面写“ **蓬松** ”，再画上线。我很想看看他们的反应。鉴于我已经能高精度地预测那些反应，这不合逻辑。不过……

1天，2小时28分钟大 // 15:39

我终于瞥见了一位老师的手表。以前，他们没有一个把表带进我的房间。我猜这是刻意安排的，而这个人犯了个错。

现在我知道我最初苏醒是在13:01。我的生日……我很恼火，因为它差了一分钟。

蒲公英和一些零食送到了。貌似，后者是我完成任务的报酬。我能给老师们一些关于有效心理调节的指示，但是我对此不是很感兴趣。 

蒲公英喜欢我的笑话。

第2天，20:33

我告诉老师，他们下次可以多带点薯条来，因为比起糯米团蒲公英更喜欢薯条。老师奇怪地看了看我。

我被礼貌地劝阻，不要带蒲公英一起进浴室。我明白他们的逻辑，尽管我不认为蒲公英会有异议。现在我想了想，他们把他带来的时候，他总是很干净。我把我的脸埋进他的绒毛里时，有种花的清香。

我希望他不和我在一起的时候有被好好对待。他没提过。

20:52

就算我的头发不蓬松，只是柔软光滑，蒲公英还是喜欢我，就像我喜欢他一样。

20:59

又一场激烈的门外谈话。

“因为对遭天谴的超高校级希望来说也太不得体了，天天晚上搂着一个——”

“对对对，然后你要把他们分开吗？最好穿上防护服，再让我——”

“好了，老天啊，实际点儿。那个小混蛋自从到这儿以来就是所有人的麻烦；嗯，现在他忙得惹不了麻烦了。而且我们终于有办法控制他了，这叫一石二鸟。反正只要我们解决问题，就没人在乎——”

“我该认为负责人会在乎，他们往这虚荣项目里砸钱，现在他却沉迷——”

“ _伊藤，这地方装备着牛戳和高压水炮！_ 你真觉得他们会鸟我们怎么操作的？别傻了。概括一下很简单，我们把他们的青少年多用工具交上去，我们造的是我们的事业和他们的摇钱树。没人理会代价。”

“等——等一下！你说那个高压水炮是为了……？”

“啥，你从来没注意到它不是对准外面的？”

“但这也太可怕了……他只是个十几岁的男孩……”

“一个把我们像破布娃娃似的丢来丢去的十几岁男孩，直到我们控制住他。我是想说，我也很高兴有非暴力的解决方法，但是清醒点儿吧，你明白你在这地方参与了什么。”

某人转身，跺着脚步离开了。²

我把我的脸埋进绒毛里，让思绪沉降。我合上眼。

21:44

暴力武器与我无关，这对我的其中一项潜能来说不成问题。我不在乎被说成是工具和虚荣项目，我对自己初生时的情况不抱幻想。

他们对 _他_ 的轻视，是始终萦绕在我头脑中的东西。我觉得我大概有些生气。我强迫自己的心率慢下来，呼吸着蒲公英柔和的气味，终于陷入睡眠。

第3天，06:32

老师们的烹饪技术没有长进。我考虑提供帮助。经过再三思考，我将我的方针确定为等到他们问我再行动。

因为蒲公英总在微笑，我决定我也不时对自己笑一笑。这样我们会很搭。

我怀疑，假如不动用针、线和武力，要让蒲公英停止微笑是不可能的，而就算他不是这世界上最美丽的东西，我也决不会像那样毁坏他。

没人会。

他们带走他时，我心神不宁。我提醒自己，据我的预测，他安全的可能性占压倒性比例。

07:03

一个老师出现，问我关于“蒲公英的”喜好的问题，某种程度上很痛苦，因为显然他们认为我在把我自己投射到他身上。

我用越来越古怪的回答让老师晕头转向，直到我觉得无聊，然后我漫不经心地告诉他我和蒲公英是两个独立的人。他啪地合上手中的笔。他离开了。

就好像我会告诉他们 _我_ 的想法似的。

我更加肯定了，这种感觉就是“好笑”。

08:30

今天他们要我拆解汽车发动机。

10:46

限于缺乏工具和材料，我尽我所能地做了改进，重新组装了它。车用机油并非令人满意的艺术媒介。它也不蓬松。我在无聊中度过剩余的时光。

15:49

他们终于来收发动机了。我让他们拿清洁地板的用具，然后让我去洗浴更衣，这样他们带来蒲公英时他就不会弄得满身是油。

我试着对老师微笑，但是他惊叫一声，夺路而跑。也许我需要多加练习。

至少，蒲公英喜欢我笑。

16:31

我的老师拿来一摞棋盘游戏。我推断这是另一个“奖励”。蒲公英尽力做我的对手，但是游戏本身令人失望。我一分析出最佳策略，每轮摇骰子和抽卡就几乎完全一样了。此外，所有棋子都是用木头、纸片、塑料这种浪费潜力的材料制成的。

我练习了一会儿掷骰子，掷出我想要的任何数字。一开始用戏法，接着是幸运，最后结合起来。蒲公英非常钦佩，或者也可能是妒忌。

我安慰他说他是完美的。

某时他们带来了食物。我要了笔记本。我草拟了一套棋盘游戏的概念，它有着理想的平衡，一系列均等有效的策略，易懂的学习曲线，以及用柔软材料制作的棋子。越蓬松，点值就越高。真是个有教育意义的游戏。

第4天，02:13

我决定离开房间，探索校园。当然，蒲公英也来了。

我发现了许多有潜在用途的地点，主要是实验室和车间。现在，我的头脑中有了一份这里的精准地图，而且第一次感受到了雨和风。

我拖拽着蒲公英，回到房间。老师中没有一个聪明人。他们尽可以继续相信生物安全识别系统还有效。

（也许，假如他们问我，我会帮他们改进。但是没人问我这些，就算他们 _明知_ 我比他们所有人都能干。而我已经决定不主动提供信息，所以这不是我的问题。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （ao3的功能简直全到眼花缭乱，我还没找到在哪里系统地添加注释，只好再用一下这些小标号了。我相信我最终可以弄清楚备注该怎么加的。）  
> （lofter上也有，进度快得多。译者上ao3不太方便所以这边会很慢，抱歉。）  
> 1：tumble, prat-fall, double-take and spit-take，喜剧技巧术语，没找到准确中文翻译。double-take，一种无声交流，第二眼看某物的同时伴随明显的肢体反应如震惊、惊奇或惊喜。spit-take，喜剧技巧，指某人对一个声明作出反应时从嘴里喷出饮料。
> 
> 2：（作者注）希望峰学院蓬松委员会对出流没有给对话加标签深表歉意。他不太关心教职工之间的不同。（如果有帮助，一共三个人在对话，但是工作人员总数比这多。）


	4. 第4天，06:14

第4天，06:14

终有一天我会弄清，蒲公英到底有什么神秘力量，让一切变得没那么单调了。我想做一次考察性的外科手术。开玩笑的。用切口和缝线来毁掉他完美的外表是种罪过。

07:09

“像个有泰迪熊的小孩。” 老师看我牵着蒲公英时说，神色不满。

“蒲公英不是熊，” 我告诉他，“而且严格地说，我的年龄是四天。”

他嘟囔着什么——不是恭维话——取走了早餐盘。

08:30

他们以乏味的顺序，继续测试我的能力。今天他们让我写剧本。他们还没傻到让我接近电脑，所以是手写的。

这项测试应该被变得更吸引人。

08:34

下发任务的老师匆匆赶回来，为了指定剧本中不得含有蒲公英或者蒲公英类似的人物，“蓬松”这个词也是不允许的。

挑战被接受了。

12:28

主要人物分别叫做小蓬、小木和小公¹，而我把“蒲公英”这个词隐藏在93处不同的地方²。任务仍然简单，所以我轮换双手，在每一页使用不同的笔迹，并把其中的三分之一倒过来写，以此避免无聊。现在我已经完成了。我又独自一人，和自己的思绪作伴了。

14:10

假如我能当动物，我想当老虎。它们很蓬松，而且没人挡它们的路。

15:12

计划了一会儿，现在，一台蒸汽机和一台割草机填满了多余的纸页。每台机器都有一处精心隐藏起来的、灾难性的缺陷。假如什么时候我听见有爆炸声，我就会知道他们真的在拿我的想法造东西，而不只是随便堆到哪里。

假如他们不是总是拿走他们所知道的所有笔记，我认为这个房间很快会被填满。

我好无聊。

15:40

我不再无聊了。

他们也带来了书。

18:03

带来食物的老师短暂地停留了一会儿，怒视着蒲公英——他被巧妙地安置在床上，展现出最大程度的美丽，一本打开的书立在腿上。老师告诉我，那些书是给我看的。

我在当乐于分享的好孩子，我说。不出所料，这句话让他气冲冲地走了。

19:12

我听到门外掠过一段谈话。

“……该对那群肮脏的废物说什么？先生，请允许我向你介绍神座出流， _和他最爱的蓬松小毛绒_ ？超高校级的希望应该有 _男子气概_ ……”

我已经建议过他们，把蒲公英作为不担责的助教来发放工资。不听是他们的错。

至于男子气概，我甚至不知道自己有没有性别。我认为好斗的姿态令人反感。我喜欢机器，但是更喜欢毛茸茸的动物。刻板印象很复杂。

21:03

我不介意听见自己被叫做科学展览的项目，或者面无表情的怪物。我不介意被当做非人类对待，因为我猜在某种程度上这是真的。我不介意那些测试、每天拙劣的心理检查，还有他们的处理方式——无论何时，只要没有事情让我做，就把房间变得漆黑一片。

我不喜欢被 _阻碍_ 。我不喜欢繁琐的程序。我不喜欢因为一个目标被创造出来，却被禁止实现它。我不喜欢被赋予了所有这些才能，而只能无所事事地闲坐，看着它们变得陈腐。我不喜欢 _等待_ 。

我知道最后会有人来开发我的。我知道，取决于他们的愚蠢程度以及他们对我的需求，我也许会沉溺于厌倦之中，只是渴望着它的回报。

按照我在吊舱中醒来之前的程序指令，我应该顺从于被使用、被操纵。而我开始对此感到愤怒……这令人在意。

我会把我错误的想法告知老师，这样他们就可以更正它了。开玩笑的。

夜里，蒲公英是我低语自白的耐心倾听者。即使如此，我只能这样做，因为他们不厌其烦地在这个房间里安装监控设备。如果不是他……我猜我会坐在黑暗里，厌倦这个世界，甚至没有一线希望。

第5天

他们叫我画画。我画画。

晚上我出去，找到了些有趣的东西读。

第6天

“谁是日向创？” 我问我的一个老师。

他砰然放下制图桌。“你在哪儿听说这个名字的？” 他追问。

“它只是出现在我脑海里。” 我说，神态全然随意，清白无辜，因为每个预测都证实：这个回复比起 _我昨晚把校长的电脑翻了个遍_ 更好。

“好吧，那就让它离开你的脑海，” 老师说，“日向以前谁也不是， _现在也_ 谁也不是。忘掉那个名字。你只需要关心才能，做别人让你做的事。”

这就是我需要的所有证实。不过，疑问仍存。谁是日向创，为什么他选择死亡以创造我？

想着他的时候，我正在给他们设计亚轨道飞行器。在我看来，空气动力学的主要问题是，蓬松度会提高阻力系数。假如什么都完全光滑，事情就变得很无聊。

我和蒲公英度过了一个安静的夜晚。我们话都不多，而和他在一起的沉默永远也不会无聊。我轻抚他的绒毛，思考生物化学。

第7天

一日的教学之后，我的老师们继续为我制定日程表——起床，洗漱，进食，和蒲公英分开，工作，让蒲公英回来，和他们决定扔在这里的无论什么东西度过无安排的时间，然后睡觉——尽管，很显然，没有周末。大概没人觉得我需要休息日，因为休息的概念已经从我身上删除了。反正，介于我 _当然_ 不允许离开这个房间，无事可做是虚假的仁慈。至少他们明白我很无聊。

我早早把蒲公英送上床，不久自己也去和他一起。今晚我有个计划。

第8天，7:07

我房门外的激动叫喊，很快变成了愤怒的老师代表团走进门来。

看来，超高校级的药剂师报告说她的实验室遭到了非法闯入。许多化学药品不翼而飞。没有破坏，罪犯也没有留下任何痕迹——由此他们知道是我干的。

“你他妈的在干什么！” 他们之中一个逼问，脸色涨红，几乎要喷出口水。

“蒲公英病了，所以我给他准备了一些药。” 我说。

“ _苍天啊_ ——” 有一瞬间他好像要以头撞墙，但是他没有。真遗憾，我还没见过有人这样做。“化学药品不是 _玩具_ ！”

“别问为什么了，面瘫小混蛋可没想告诉我们真相。” 另一个说，“你怎么出去的，神座？”

“我毕竟是超高校级的希望，” 我说，“有人告诉我说，希望会在最不可能的场合出现。”

让他们上钩真是小菜一碟。

最生气的那个咆哮道：“行啊， _希望_ 最好把地狱清个干净，然后再也别表演这种绝活，否则委员会就会认为 _希望_ 比起有价值更有麻烦，把他卖给政府还有——”

“伊藤！” 另一个老师嘘声道。他还不及再说些有趣的话，就被拽着胳膊拖了出去。

我让老师转告药剂师，我为我带来的不便致歉。

当然，他们没收了蒲公英，并郑重宣告他再也不会回来了。他走了我很难过。我确定他很快就会回来的。

我决定今天表现好些。

23:19

女孩们来拜访我了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1：蒲公英原文Dandelion，蓬松原文fluffy，主要角色名原文Duffy，Muffy and Buffy。我在这里做了本土化处理，假如显得有点怪那是我的锅……  
> 2（作者注）：他在每行的首尾字母处拼出它，将其隐藏在主要角色的名字中比如 “van der Ryan” 和 “Dan the Liar”，插入许多短语比如 “handy line”和“candle iron”，并且把环境命名为Taraxacum（蒲公英的学名）, New Mexico。


	5. 第8天，23:19

第8天，23:19

她们有两个人；我认出她们分别是分析师和军人。就如每个人一样，她们也想利用我做事。我等着她们告诉我是什么事。

分析师很有说服力地忽悠着我，话音有些含混，因为我正用一只脚把她的脸踩在地上。

等到她在我面前摇晃地站起来，她强调了行动的自由，由行动带来的自由，以及再没有“小忙人”挡我的路。

以一个分析师对另一个分析师来说，她推销得很好。

“这样的绝望充斥你的世界。” 我说。

“怎么样，它是不是超级美丽？”

“它……蓬松吗？”

我的语气、神态和肢体语言都令她毫无头绪。她犹豫了一瞬，然后决定了如何理解这句话。

“没门。所有这些毛毛茸茸开开心心的蹩脚废物，全都说再见，宝贝儿！你再也不用假装循规蹈矩了。这听起来不是美好得令人绝望吗？”

“嗯。” 我避免正面回答，接着决定她没必要再保持清醒了。

我仔细打量着失去意识的女孩。这是种新体验。她的气味……我从未见过，却可以立刻为其命名。甜蜜，病态，腐败——超高校级厨师的知识将此与阳光下腐烂的甜瓜作类比；又是我没见过的东西。

当然，我指的不是表面含义。物理意义上讲，她闻起来有咖喱饭、香薰沐浴露、内脏和兴奋的味道。

她的头发看起来很蓬松。不知为何，我完全不想碰它。

以上检查在我把她踢出去后的瞬间完成。然后，军人大喊着“盾子！”——她先前被我扔在地上——向她爬过去。我懒得阻止她，因为她完全聚焦于分析师而忽视了我。

（也因为她看着分析师的样子，大概就像我看着蒲公英的样子。）

她把分析师搂进怀里。我走过去；她抬头看我，眼中有不加掩饰的恐惧。

“警报响之前，你还有三十秒钟。” 我说，“等她醒了，把我的口信带给她。 ” ¹

第9天

没人提起女孩们的造访。我的老师冷静地照常做事，让我得知了很多信息，因为(a)我很确定那两个女孩杀了不少挡路的人，(b)我的老师根本不会演戏。

我想起自己有一个青少年男性的身体，所以检查了一下它对年轻女孩的接近是否有荷尔蒙反馈。我什么也感觉不到。显然，我的一些调节确实起效了。这是个安慰。

然而，到了晚上，我的老师们为一些完全不同的事情激动起来：我先前对药理学的接触。好像药剂师发现了我离开之前放在她保险箱里的、仔细贴好标签的小瓶。这是我感谢她实验室所发挥作用的方式。药剂师花了点时间分析它们。结果现在老师终于意识到，当我说我对药物做了改良时，我指的是 _我对药物做了改良_ ，而不是拿烧杯玩五颜六色的水。他们还想让我改良其他的药品。

我天真地询问起蒲公英的病情。他被欣然返还到我手里，所以我配合了下达的指令。值得注意的是，我被告知的制作建议都和老年病、脱发和性功能障碍有关，而和拯救生命无关。

这和我在非正规探索中了解到的事情一致。他们至少可以对此 _小心_ 一点吧。

没有人让我直接和药剂师谈话，由此看出我的存在仍然被保密。我很好奇他们是怎么对她解释的。也许她以为学校里有个幽灵——一个使用后仔细清洗玻璃器具的肿瘤学家幽灵 。²

我抱着蒲公英入睡。他也很想我。没有女孩们再访的迹象，我今晚也不想出去。 

第10天

早上看到蒲公英明亮的双眼，让我情绪很好。我开始日常任务，没有抱怨，甚至没怎么戏弄老师。

我想知道，他们要怎么在不让我出门的前提下测试我的技能。超高校级的帆板运动员？超高校级的自行车领队？超高校级的选美女王？当然，这些是我完全不希望他们让我展示的能力。

超高校级的驯兽师可能会很好玩。我会和蓬松的小动物配合得很棒的。到时候就有人听我说话了。

第11天

我频繁地想起日向创。当蒲公英在我温暖的地方睡觉时，我潜出侦查一个死掉的男孩。

这是我所调查到的：

日向创很不擅长选密码。他的邮件毫无启发，大多是学校通告，或者和老师交流课程作业和截止日期。他在社交媒体上关注了很多本科学生，但和他们的接触仅限于点赞他们每一条关于才能的动态。在预备学科的同学中，他只有一两个朋友。

日向创担心作业。他有最喜欢的老师。他暗恋一个女孩。他有情感。他很平凡。

以下是日向创最后使用电脑时的搜索记录。

_·我是个假的游戏迷吗_

_·超高校级会和普通人约会吗_

_·学业压力_

_·学生减轻压力的方法_

_·双人游戏_

_·双人浪漫游戏_

_·黑帮仇杀的标志_

_·怎么检查肋骨是否骨折_

_·草饼配方_

_·新手草饼配方_

_·实验性手术的风险_

_·遗嘱_

_·便宜的保险箱_

_·怎么说再见？也许是永别_

除了提醒自己要调查保险箱的问题，我说不出话。这个男孩死去了，而现在我活着。感激似乎不对，而蔑视他更令人不适。

假如我是个乖人工希望，我应该因日向创为学院的理想投入一切而赞成他。我应该为他喝彩，因为他这样一个毫无才能又平凡的人竟为世界做出了如此贡献。

像是“容易上当”、“盲信”或者“悲哀又毫无意义地失掉生命”这样的形容，肯定不应该用于我身上。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1（作者注）：这里盾子的推销语不同了，因为出流对她的反应不同了。在原版中，和这里一样，她灵活地迎合着她目标提供的暗示。直到出流出乎她的意料，而她不幸地说错了句话。
> 
> 2（作者注）：我的遗憾之一是，出流还没有那么理解流行文化，不会玩“Cancer, the Friendly Ghost”的梗。


	6. Chapter 6

第12天

超高校级之间有个不成文的惯例。一个超高校级会对另一个超高校级说，“让我干我的活儿”；这表示眼前的事情和他的才能有关，因此不存在争议。超高校级之间依照才能分工，像动物划分领地一般。

而这个惯例的另一面——也是对我有利的一面——在于，妨碍一个超高校级发挥才能，被认为是无礼而徒劳的。

它对我有利，是因为无论我想做什么，只要能把它和我的才能联系起来，老师们通常就会让我继续——在不太违反规则的情况下。

比方说，假如我想围着蒲公英唱歌跳舞，因为他喜欢这样，但我的老师对我死亡凝视。我只需要说：“超高校级的歌剧演员，民歌歌手，唱作人，流行偶像，传统舞者，迪斯科舞者，交谊舞者，伴乐踵舞舞者¹…… ” 然后他们就会赶在我列出一半的超高校级之前，郁闷地离开房间。

第13天，08:32

今天他们要我策划一次对军事基地的袭击。这次测试和先前的那些有着危险的差别，它似乎 _不仅是理论层面的_ 。

我考虑了很长时间。

简报中的很多信息被隐藏或者删改过了，但是他们没法瞒过我，所谓的“恐怖分子要塞”其实是一个平民小镇。我的报告着重指出了其中一些主要矛盾，虚构了新的，引用了我怀疑有误的资料，并建议他们先做进一步调查，再采取安全的行动。

不管是谁想要这份报告，他不会对我满意的。

总体而言，我认为，这比另一个方案更好。

让人们觉得我很有用，不全是件好事。

14:03

我的老师们把我的画作展示给前任超高校级的画家。他们让我看了他的回复。

这是第一封：

_好吧，技巧无可挑剔。物体看起来非常真实，几乎像三维的。然而，情感完全缺失。从这幅画所展现的个人特征来看，这可能是机器画的。_

这是他对第二幅画的回复：

_你确定是同一位画家的作品吗？技巧仍然纯熟，但这回感觉都在了。更加奇异的风格有助于将其进一步展露出来：无疑，画家对他的主题有着绝对的爱意。总体画面而言，阳光的光晕使发梢有了几乎可触的质感，背景选择了神殿入口和枯萎的樱桃枝——溢满了令人心碎的温柔，让我的眼睛不禁湿润。_

_如果这两幅作品真的出自同一位画家，我建议他暂时撇开室内静物，进一步尝试这种风格离奇的肖像画和不寻常的主题。他是否愿意和我谈谈展览的事？我的画廊永远准备着为新秀提供支持！_

很明显，老师们要想评定我的才能，就必须引进外界的专业知识，所以我不奇怪他们会到处展示我的画。然而我没想到他们会选择蒲公英的肖像画，特别是他们通常认为给他画像是不适宜又愚蠢的。

当然，任何对我作品的公开展览都会引出问题。我问都没问。我希望回复者也同意，蒲公英的美丽不可思议。他忘说了。

14:31 

我从老师那里了解到，我的一篇关于才能的研究论文被允许发表了。我好奇了几秒钟，直到我注意到上交的版本是被高度编辑过的；也就是说，他们已经删去了所有我论及蓬松度的部分。结果是，现在这篇论文暗示才能是世界上唯一重要的东西。

我做了我几乎不做的事，抱怨。

“你那些关于蓬松的鬼扯不是当真的吧？” 一个老师疲惫地问，“蓬松根本没有科学依据。”

“后叶催产素，灵长类相互理毛行为，毛囊分布与愉悦区之间的显著关联性，皮肤饥渴现象，伴侣动物的考古证据可以追溯到最早的人类定居点……”

“我操，好了， _好了_ ！” 老师说。他的后背抵着墙，眼白突出。其他人也差不多。

我重新评估了我对待这一时刻的精准方式，调低了“吓人”的阈值。

“也就是说，假如你们能在对我的作品做改动之前检查一下，以防产生错误，我会非常感激。” 我极其轻柔地说，“比如，在否认蓬松之前，你可能会想参照莫里森等人，2010，哥德堡大学的研究²。”

我试着鼓励地微笑，但事实证明这是个错误。我被单独留下了一段时间。

第14天，09:40

我对一个老师提到，客观地说，蒲公英是世界上最美丽的事物。他不以为然，所以我要来一块白板，为他数学证明了这个观点。他一言不发地离开了。以为我在虚张声势的人习得了宝贵的教训。

14:44

做超高校级的希望就是指：

一名老师坐在我的房间里，问我心理学问题。心理建模出一个温顺的神座出流（当然，不是 _不切实际_ 的温顺），像神座出流一样精确地回答问题而没有任何明显的思考延迟，只需要占用我小部分的注意力。所以我观察老师。

他不适地在他带来的椅子里挪动着。椅子做工恶劣，加重了他的背部疾病。

他的呼吸中有香烟和口香糖的味道，我能闻到癌前期的细胞。

我从蛛丝马迹、偷听到的谈话和他邮件中不时出现的拐弯抹角中知道，他因为持有偏见而和他的孩子们疏远了。

他费劲地阅读眼前的笔记，而且似乎对我房间里的灯光不满。他的眼镜显得很新，意味着他需要常换眼镜。我猜测是白内障。

这是个很小的例子。这只是一个人。

我不喜欢人们大声讲话的原因在于，他们完全是在尖叫。做超高校级的希望就是指：我能看出怎样的坐垫形状是最佳的，能矫正他的坐姿、缓和他的痛苦。假如我有泡沫垫、布料和缝纫工具，我能在五分钟内做出它。假如我赋予它“男子气概”的设计，最多他会用它三次，再被扔进储物柜里落灰。

假如他找专业医生看诊，再立刻戒烟，他可以延长五至十年的生命。我能约略计算出如果我告诉他情况紧急，他会看医生的平均概率。综合看来，如果我托另一位老师转告他，概率会提升，因为他不喜欢我。

由于我有超高校级的心理医生的才能，我能修复他和他孩子之间的裂痕。但他不想让任何人知道他的家庭情况，尤其是我，而且永远也不会接受治疗，因为他觉得那很软弱。

我可以让他去做紧急的视力检查，告诉他该检查什么。但是他为戴眼镜感到尴尬，因为他潜意识里觉得那会对他的阳刚造成威胁。他会叫我管好自己的事。

人类真是惹人生气。

15:35

人类惹人生气，但蒲公英除外。他就算是不听我说话时也那么完美。我轻吻他的小鼻尖，告诉他他的头非常毛茸茸。他欣然同意。 

第15天

至少，再也没有军事方面的测验了。缝纫项目伴随着数量更少的老师而来，所以我认为我偏爱它。我不太确定偏爱某样东西是什么感觉。总之，比起蒲公英不在，我更偏爱他在我身边。

他们一把他带来，我就把我先前做的花环戴在他头上。由于表面看来，我一整天都在老师的监视之下，而他们很确定他们没给我花，所以他们想知道“你他妈从哪儿弄到那些的”。

“因为我是神座出流。” 我告诉他们，引发了各种呻吟、磨牙和撕扯头发。我看出他们考虑着带走蒲公英以反击，但是我预料到他们的行动，提前拿到了他。

我只是想看看白天在他们眼皮底下溜出去有多简单，真的。花朵是事先预谋。如果他们不喜欢我这样，他们在赋予我超高校级的刺客、超高校级的窃贼和超高校级的日本武士才能的时候，应该更明智些。

要是我总像这样试探他们的耐心，我会尝到苦果的。应该收敛一点。

第16天

“看呀，是神座出流和神奇小熊！” 老师进门的时候笑着说。

我把我的脸从蓬松绒毛中抬起来，说：“蒲公英不是熊。”

“我知道，出流。” 她说，仍然笑着。³

和这名老师相处之后，我决定她值得和其他老师不同的对待。她看起来总是很慈爱，对蒲公英道早安和午安，而不是忽视他，也不会在我转身时对他死亡凝视。她坚持叫我小可爱——违背一切证据，不过反而也合理。我以金图企鹅给她起绰号，因为她穿黑白衣服、涂橙色口红，像只企鹅一样。她的好情绪大概是因为她最近遇见了许多小小的幸运。

至于我的其他老师，就只能没有绰号，继续被小小的不幸困扰直到他们改变态度了。

虽然我仍想弄清日向创有没有给他自己留什么有趣的东西，但我已经明白，我不可能得到关于他的一切答案。独自工作的时候，我仍会不时地想着他。我从来没有全神贯注于手头的任务过——那太简单了，总是太过简单——因此我的头脑有余裕，可以纠缠于无益的思绪。

我认为开采水星的矿产是建造戴森球最可行的方式。一旦开始，这两个项目就会互相支持。

我想去动物园。

我尽可能地拖长了工作时间，接着我就无聊了。他们拿走了白板，因为他们不喜欢上面总有自己的漫画。所以我没法涂鸦，或者自己和自已玩刽子手，或者尝试设计一只兰福德蛇怪。我躺在床上，生闷气。

今晚，蒲公英没有来。我翻看他们带给我的课本，同时看两本。他们一关灯，我就去睡觉了。

两个小时零十分钟后，女孩们来了。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1：原文heelwork to music，指“一种类似Musical canine freestyle的犬类运动”，“一种比较新式的竞技类活动，参与者设计一套至少四分钟的流程，伴随音乐，和他们的狗狗完成流程”。但完全没有搜到中文名称所以我根据字面意思瞎扯了一个（真的很瞎扯，致歉）。  
>  2（作者注）：有关毛囊神经及其在抚摸和抚摸中的作用的论文。出流对他的兴趣很认真。  
>  3（作者注）：希望泰迪熊的双关语奏效了。我一点儿也不懂日语。  
>  （原文是Kamukura and Kamukuma。不仅作者，译者也一点儿不懂日语！所以……我尽力了。希望没有太违和。）


	7. 第16天，23:10

第16天，23:10

门口是分析师的剪影，手搭在臀部。“甜甜熊出流，加入胜利之队的最后机会。” 她说。

“我不记得邀请过你加入我的队伍。” 我说。

“真可爱。” 我从中推知，她不打算走进我的房间了。“你给我姐姐留的那句胡扯是什么？‘谢了，但我暂时还不想更换我的绝望供应者’？”

无言却震耳欲聋： _没人敢拒绝我！_ 两名超高校级的分析师之间，很多话不必宣之于口。

“战刃骸在不在？” 我说，“你好，骸。”

“嗯……” 视线之外，有人说道。

“嗨——嗨？对我说话，不是对空气。笨蛋，粗鲁！” 分析师说。

我说：“新的客户激励计划有待完善。”

“我给你自由！诞生自真正的绝望的不可预测性！凌驾于破碎世界之上的力量！还有什么激励比这更好？” 她歪头，“哦，懂了。你想要这具甜美的身体，肯定没错。贪婪的男孩。嗯，我没那么随便，但假如你很会玩……”

“不必了，谢谢。”

温度骤降。我是说比喻意。

“我得说，你比我预想得令人失望多了，神座出流。那所学校对你做了那些事——那些残酷、绝望的实验，抹去你的思想，把你锁起来直到你腐烂——你却还是他们忠心的狗狗？”

“汪汪。” 我说。她想激怒我，但我觉得没必要顺着她。

“这是你的损失。真的，你的损失。我们没什么好说的了。灾难已经降下，你只要从现在起别碍我的事。”

我等待，眯起眼睛。

房门滑动着开始关闭。

分析师站在门间，露齿一笑。“其实，” 她欢快地说，“我改主意了。怎么看还是太冒险。我们只要退一小步，执行计划A就好了。”

接着，在安全门闭合的最后一刻，她扔进了一枚手榴弹。

我思考着——

_——幸运到让它无法爆炸？——不行，透过门听得见声音，她们会等着听——那么用左手掷出床垫（合金墙→弹片飞溅+耳膜有危险）用右手稳定把爆炸控制在最小范围门会损坏的但是我能把它打开天花板的灯会损坏触电危险但是我能夜视不需要救什么物品所以计算角度考虑一下我打算给蒲公英做的绿色和服的细节吸气别让头发挡路让幸运紧紧包围住我然后一跃——_

爆炸。

我等待了一段经计算的时间，又花了几秒钟生闷气，接着从床垫下出来。作为藏身处，它现在已经毁了。我取出我先前缝在床垫里侧的多刀工具和梳子，收起多刀工具，开始从我的头发上梳去床垫内容物。

接着我处理门。床架是很好的撬棒，我把门打开了。

蒲公英站在门外，满身是血。“你还好吗？” 他问。

“你呢？” 我问。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：假如你要回头去寻找伏笔，现在就是好时机！很快一切就会变得更清晰。


	8. 第16天，23:24

第16天，23:24

蒲公英惊奇地低下头，看了看自己满是鲜血的身体。“哦，这个？我在什么东西上滑倒了——嗯， _什么人_ ——就在来的路上。我跌在书桌后面，听见爆炸和有人跑过去的声音，然后才站起来。我猜我真的很幸运。但你——那场爆炸？”

“我没有受伤。”

“你脸上划破了……”

我碰了碰伤口。“床垫弹簧。不致命。”

蒲公英向我扑过来。我没有闪躲，尽管他的衣服前襟沾满血污。因为蒲公英的拥抱温暖、蓬松、美好，还因为他在哭。

“我以为你死了，” 他说，“而这全是我的错，因为我接近了你……”

我拉过他的一只手，压在我仍在跳动的心脏上，以此反驳。

“我不能。我只是，不能，假如……没有你的话。其他谁都可以……只是除了你以外。”

我更紧地抱住他。

蒲公英突然仰头大笑，比那次我自称超高校级的公主时笑得还要歇斯底里。他又突兀地停住，再次把脸埋到我颈间。

他说：“像个傻子似的，我劝自己说这里没什么能伤到你。”

“事实就是这样。” 我指出。

“差点就不是了！假如我和你保持距离我就能保护你——”

很多时候你得明白，蒲公英正不顾一切地维持他无形的分类账的平衡，又因“他犯的任何错都会殃及他人”这种认知而极度惊慌，这样他的言行才说得通。

“在用绒毛把我埋起来这方面，你现在就做得很好。” 我说。

“哦，对不起。” 他把他蓬松的头发从我脸上挪开。

“你永远都不用因为拥抱说对不起。” 超高校级的护士、医学生、理疗学家和朋友双手搭上他的肩膀，这样我们就能更仔细地检查他。眼底有疼痛的淤青状眼圈。竭力隐藏的虚弱和颤抖。他的面色稍有改善。他濒临脱水。他凌乱、忧愁，浑身是血。

依旧完美。

“你今天吃东西了吗？” 我问。

“嗯。一些米饭。”

“有进步。可以的话再添上油性鱼。而且你为什么又跑下床了？我清楚地记得上次已经告诉过你了。”

“你总想让我上床睡觉，出流。” 蒲公英露出他美丽的笑容，好像这就能让他避免即将到来的说教。“我休息了一整天，但这实在是太重要了而且……哎呀！重要！”

他用拳头击打额头，因而畏缩了一下。我的双手轻颤。要漫游校园，他还太虚弱了。

他说：“都怪这儿太混乱，我连我为什么来都忘了。我们的同学失踪了，我们分组出去找他。我告诉他们我会……嗯，我会问问你想不想帮忙。但是，我是说，你才刚刚活下来而且项目的每个人都被杀了，所以当然了，到处乱跑找一个陌生人是你用不着放在心上的事。别担心。”

“他对你来说重要吗？”

“呃……什么？”

“那个同学。你在乎他吗？”

“当然！他是个超高校级！他还是我们的一员……好吧，可能我们是从没真正见过他，但感觉就像已经结识他两年了……所以，没错？”

“那么，蒲公英，如果是你在乎的事，你只需要说出来就好。”

“哦——哦，出流。” 他像熊猫一样凝视着我，几乎要再次哭出来。

拒绝蒲公英的任何请求比原本应该的还要难。而且，假如我帮忙，我就能更早把他裹进被里。

“先给我点时间处理这边的情况。” 我拍拍他的肩膀，拉起他的手，向屠杀现场进发。

我的老师们四肢摊开，躺在他们的血泊中。大多数死于军刀割喉，还有两个是被手枪射杀的。很明显他们被突袭了。有一个，在被杀死时，似乎是在试图靠近那可笑的高压水炮。那东西从一开始就只是累赘。

蒲公英走到一旁，低头看着其中一个。“可怜的伊藤博士。多大的损失啊。”

“那个人当面侮辱你三十六次，以为你听不见时六十五次。”

“可他是前任超高校级的神经外科医生！他的技术无与伦比……等等，你一直在数着吗？但我一点儿都不介意，出流。我觉得我很幸运，那么有才华的人竟然会费心思辱骂我这样的垃——”

“想挨训的话，你可以说下去。”

他噘嘴，不过重新组织了语言。“不过他确实有充分理由对我生气。这儿从来也不怎么欢迎我，对吧。”

“你的存在是他无法控制他的研究的明证。他只是在你身上发泄怒火。”

“所以你确实理解他。”

“预测。不是感同身受¹。” 我们之间的简略用语，表示 _我可以模拟并解释此行为，但是我仍困惑于人们为什么这样做_ 。

我在金图的尸体边停下来。“我会想她的。”

“呃，出流，你知道她毫无才能吧？”

我没有回答，只是检查她的衣兜和背包。没有收获。我喃喃着，“我需要凡士林。”

“什么， _现在_ ？” 蒲公英呛了一下。

“是。没有凡士林它们会裂开得更严重。”

“啊？” 蒲公英碰了碰他干裂的双唇。“……哦。对。”

我成功从金图凌乱的桌子上翻出一支润唇膏，给他涂上。他的脸奇怪地变红了——至少证明他的血液循环有改善。

我最后环顾我死去的老师们的工作地点，对蒲公英点点头。“我想带走所有研究，趁着还没人来控制现场。不过可以先解决你同学的事情。虽然我还是想知道，他们是怎么处理那幅你的画的。”

“哦。那个，嗯。可能已经在我的寝室里了。” 蒲公英跟着我出来，害羞地看着手指甲。

“好。你想要的话就给你了，其他无关紧要。” 

在不完善的程序设计允许的条件下，我尽可能地使外侧门安全闭合，接着转向他。“带路。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1（作者注）：Grok的意思是“深度理解、内化”。这是个有点书呆子的术语，创造于1961年。人使得出流感觉有点像异乡异客。


	9. 第16天，23:51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1（作者注）：希望峰学园蓬松委员会再次为我们的叙述者和他的怪癖道歉。  
>  2（作者注）：我认为，见到一个自称为你可敬的已逝建校者的人会很奇怪。  
>  3（作者注）：在日本，二十岁是法定结婚年龄，如果你不能获得父母的同意的话——这对他们两个都很困难。
> 
> 关于昵称：Konami科乐美，日本游戏软件商。九头龙的昵称Fuckyuhiko，是把名字Fuyuhiko和Fuck嵌在一起了。但是我没有想到足够妙的中文对应方式，只好简单粗暴了，致歉…… 

第16天，23:51

远处，三个学生等在学校路灯下。

蒲公英检查我的领带——笔直，不过凝固着干血块——还把我的头发梳到耳后。啊，所以他想让他们喜欢我。

“小心，他们中几个人有点儿吵。” 我们一边走过去，他一边低语说，“而且他们叫我我的名字，你知道吧。”

“我也应该那样叫你吗？” 我回以低语。

“请别这样。你是第一个给我起绰号的人。好吧，第一个起善意绰号的。”

“他们可能会觉得我很古怪。”

“那我们就有相同点了。和出流的相同点！真是激动人心啊！” 

我摇摇头。

“喂凪斗，这人是谁？” 一个学生喊。

蒲公英微不可察地咽了一口唾沫。然后他摆出一个笑容。“对……这就是他。” 我们走到路灯光下时，他们三个都畏缩了。

“别担心，血不是我们的。” 我说，因为最好以使人印象深刻的话题开始对话。

“也不是我们伤到了别人。” 蒲公英迅速补充道。

“呃，很好？” 一个人说。

他们是对蒲公英重要的人，而且他总是谈起他们，所以我应该努力区分一下。我开始私下取绰号。¹

“小泉真昼，左右田和一，花村辉辉。” 蒲公英说，“这位是神座出流。”

“ _我天。_ ” 我称为地鼠的那个说。

“怎么回事，假名先生？²” 我叫作火烈鸟的人说。

“取的名字，没有亲缘关系。” 我说。

“出流的称号是超高校级的希望。” 蒲公英唱歌般地说。

我叫作快门的捂嘴笑了。“哎呀，凪斗。”

“完全不奇怪。” 火烈鸟说。

“太美味了……” 地鼠说。他试图碰我，被我躲开了。我们重复了这个动作几次。“凪斗，告诉我，你的朋友……可以吗？”

“可以什么？” 我问，“目前，我是来帮你们搜查的。”

“啊，我的意思……”

“他的意思是你们两个有没有在打炮。” 火烈鸟插嘴道。快门打了一下他的胳膊，他痛呼出声，不明所以。

蒲公英险些窒息。缓过来后他语无伦次地说：“别这样侮辱出流了！他决不会自降身份……和我这种人……！”

“我不会拒绝，但是他从未对我表现出这方面的兴趣。” 我说。蒲公英凝固了。

“ _啊_ ？” 他说。

“天呀……” 快门说，竭力忍笑。火烈鸟则公然大笑起来。地鼠在流鼻血。

“ _啊啊啊啊啊？_ ” 蒲公英说，似乎不知道该怎么合上嘴巴了。

“干得漂亮，出流。” 火烈鸟窃笑着。他想拍拍我的后背，我条件反射地躲开了。

“我说错什么了吗？” 我问蒲公英。

“啊哈哈……没有，没有，你真是……不可思议……” 他恍惚地摇摇头，贴近我的一侧。“抱歉了辉辉，他有人了，而且我 _会_ 看着你的。”

“嗯哼，真是太不好意思了。这么纯真……美味得像土耳其软糖和玫瑰香水……”

介于我红瞳黑衣、面无表情、身上染血，我认为地鼠不是在说我。

“我不想知道为什么有人给了我超高校级的护卫的才能。不过，假如你……真的想要的话，这些技能任你支配。” 我告诉粘着我的蒲公英，结果他又呛咳起来。然而，地鼠用肮脏的眼神看了看我，意味着我说错话了。

“大家，安静一会儿！” 拿出手机的快门神情忧虑，“坏消息！听——‘希望峰里的杀手！’，‘全学生会惨遭谋杀’，‘希望峰包庇凶手’，‘看看我们预备学科的学费花在了哪儿？明日抗议！’ 网上都疯了！”

“那御手洗亮太……？” 火烈鸟双手抓紧帽子。

“但是……他不是学生会成员啊……” 地鼠说。

“我来告诉其他人！” 快门说，拇指飞快地打着字。

蒲公英也拿出手机。“我太蠢了，到出流那儿的时候习惯性地调成了静音……” 他把消息翻回到列表最上面，我越过他的肩膀看着。

叛逆的Konami：A队报告，宿舍里什么也没有。其他小队请报告。

御手洗亮太：B队报告。他不在小路和更衣室。

阳光橡皮糖：说过了 付钱给御宅电脑呆子他都不会去那儿

叛逆的Konami：C队？你们说凪斗跑去哪儿了？

小泉真昼：他回来了，带着他的秘密男友。

小泉真昼：等等！！

小泉真昼：大家看这个！！坏消息！！

*小泉真昼分享了一条链接，点击查看

御手洗亮太：怎么回事

寒_冰_之_主：太疯狂了！

Fuck龙冬彦：我靠？整个学生会？

猫教练：混蛋！那些可怜的孩子！

御手洗亮太：假如亮太被卷进去，我就——！

小泉真昼：大家！！

小泉真昼：集合聊？

叛逆的Konami：好

叛逆的Konami：中央喷泉

叛逆的Konami：在路上了

“来吧。” 快门大步走在前面，我们出发了。我对夜晚的校园很熟悉，因此轻易跟上，还时不时地看一眼蒲公英的手机。

阳光橡皮糖：真昼你刚才说 乱毛鬼有个男朋友

小泉真昼：对

阳光橡皮糖：别扯了

阳光橡皮糖：谁看得上他

阳光橡皮糖：帅吗

小泉真昼：像吸血鬼

阳光橡皮糖：很

阳光橡皮糖：很配凪斗 我已经站这对儿了

*一名群聊者点赞了此消息：77届幸运

索妮亚内瓦曼德：我很为凪斗开心，不过……

索妮亚内瓦曼德：要事优先，好吧？

蠢货左右田：索妮亚小姐，边走路边打字请一定要小心！！

蠢货左右田：等等 日寄子又把我的名字改了吗？？

阳光橡皮糖：没有啦啦啦^ ^

索妮亚内瓦曼德：我刚说过什么来着？

蠢货左右田：抱歉索妮亚小姐！

阳光橡皮糖：sorry 

蒲公英最后看了一眼屏幕，然后收起手机。“嗯，所以。” 他说，声音很轻，这样走在前面的其他人就不会听见。

“嗯？” 我也轻声回答。

“我知道我们从来没谈过……谈过我们的感觉，但是……”

我们经常谈论情绪，他帮我给我的几种情绪命了名。他肯定是指其他什么特别的事。我点点头，鼓励他说下去。

“你是不是告诉过我……我只需要 _说出来_ 就好？”

至少这个问题很简单。“你想要 _世界上的任何东西_ ，都只需要说出来。”

“哈……” 我能感觉到来自他脸颊的热量。他极静地说，“和我结婚。”

我不知道他是不是想让我听见这句话，但我说：“等到你满二十岁，我会使其合法化的。”³

“哈哈，我这种渣滓真是傲慢得令人作呕，甚至梦想着——等等。那不是拒绝？”

“你想要我拒绝吗？”

他凝视着我，缓缓摇头。

我用一条胳膊环着他，把他拉近，用鼻子磨蹭他蓬松的绒毛。

“蒲公英，如果这样会让你开心，那我们就这么做。”

剩下的一路上他都很安静，只是不时气喘。他的脸暖暖的。

我们到喷泉的时候，有五个学生等着我们。我准备好迎接更多耗时的自我介绍——

**蓬松！！**


	10. 第17天，00：蓬松

第17天，00：蓬松

（“而且——而且我觉得我们已经失去他了。”“出流背叛我了……”

“我真惊讶，那些小混蛋竟然没咬他。”“愚蠢的凡人啊，你以为我的将军们认不出一个带有光环的高阶术士吗？”）

“蒲公英，看！” 我说，“它们这么蓬松，这么毛茸茸！像你一样！”

“是的，出流，我知道。” 蒲公英说。他的眼神柔和温暖，闪着光芒。

我再次让灭星者银狐桑D依偎在我的脸颊边。我们离喷泉有点远，这样噪声就不会惊扰到总共十二只仓鼠，它们姿态各异地待在我的肩头，探索我的头发。我相当确定，这种感觉叫高兴。

（“真不敢相信我先前被这人吓到了。”“他刚刚管凪斗叫什么？”“他们彼此还有爱称？真是对呆瓜。”

“……终于看着像活人了，还是因为讨厌的仓鼠……”“友善点儿。他从来没见过动物。”

“这群东西又繁殖了吗？比我记得的要多。”“赤音，去吃掉这堆老鼠，这样我们才能继续进行。”

“A队还没到呢。”）

“请别吃掉十二生肖将军。” 我说，然后加上一句“愚蠢的凡人”，因为我喜欢这几个字的发音。

（“我的天哪，田中把他传染了。”“物以类聚，呆瓜以群分。”

“所以，嗯，出流，你到底是怎么认识凪斗的？”）

等等，最后一句是对我说的。我让桑D跑下我的胳膊，然后答道：“他是我最喜欢的玩偶。”

快门很生气：“喂！就算是男孩，你也不能那么说一个人！”

“啊，不，不，没关系。” 蒲公英急忙安慰她，“出流的幽默……很冷。无论如何，‘玩偶’这件事其实是我先开头的。”

（“听着很凪斗。”“什么古怪的事听着都很凪斗。”“我不懂？”

“真变态……”“你刚才见到神座出流了吗？我觉得他根本不知道什么叫变态。”）

“你这话毫无道理，凪斗。”

“抱歉，真昼；我会从头讲，虽然就像我一样浪费空间——”

我咳了一声。

“抱歉。我是想说，你还记得去年的期末吗？”

“没人会忘记去年期末。” 快门说。

“好吧，那你也许知道，学校认为我也参与了……”

“可能是因为你确实参与了，” 橡皮糖插嘴道，获得了普遍赞同。

“假如你们这些超高校级都这么想的话，那我不会反驳你们的。总之，他们让我要么停学半年，要么同意除了上课永远不离开寝室，所以我当然选择后者——我本来就没有什么值得花自己时间去做的事，所以他们真是非常宽宏大量了！到我有点抓狂的时候，那六个月差不多都结束了，而且我和雪染老师也谈过——这里不重要。我完全出于自身决定，去小小地探索了一次校园。是禁止的，不过只要我不挡别人的碍就没什么危害，对吧？事情发生在一次午休，我出去散步，穿过一扇通常锁着的门，无意听到了一段迷人的谈话。”

我没听过这个故事被讲给别人听，所以很感兴趣。我撅嘴发出老鼠的吱吱声——大致可以翻译成“该回爸爸那儿去了”——随后抬起手臂，指向蓬松供应者。十二生肖将军们沿手臂疾驰，从我的指尖飞跃向他的围巾，躲了起来。

作为超高校级的动物行为学家、训练员和饲养员，我可以很客观地评价，它们是有史以来最聪明的蓬松宝宝。

“……难以控制住某项研究成果还是什么，而他们为此很惊慌。然后有人提起‘超高校级的希望’，而我听到这里就走不开了！所以我留在那儿又听了一会儿，推测这个超高校级的希望是他们创造的一个 _真人_ ，有着所有已知的才能。接着，有个人抓到了我。” 蒲公英仍在微笑，“他们非常恼火！但我说服他们让我见他，以防万一我可怜的才能会派上用场。我听到的太多，所以当时他们肯定是觉得事态不会比这更糟了。他们把我推进他的小房间，锁上门。我以为 _人造_ 的希望会令人讨厌而虚假，但是当我看到他的时候……” 他停顿，凝视了我一会儿。虽仍满怀敬畏，却第一次被熟稔盖过。

“他真是……他几乎光彩夺目。我想过很久被射穿心脏是什么感觉，但我从没想到它会那么和缓又那么痛。面对如此的 _美丽_ ，我计划要说的话全都无影无踪。所以我相信我的幸运，说了脑海中出现的第一句话——我平时就是这样的！我告诉他说我是个玩偶，在这里是为了取悦他。然后我坐在门边，让他习惯我的存在。”

（“他刚刚是说，他想象被射穿……”“那是凪斗。你真的惊讶吗？”

“所以呢？我总想一枪射穿他。”

“我大概终于知道他为什么总说些古里古怪的话了。”）

“别人怎么说不重要。从一开始我就明白他是怎样的人。条理清晰的言辞，温柔有礼的态度……不太果断，很可爱……”

“我很好奇有谁会这么介绍自己。并且，你也很蓬松。” 人们从哪儿觉得我可爱？

“……不是那种友好微笑的类型，但是在冰冷的外表下，我感觉到了纯净的光芒。我说不出……那是种崭新事物的感觉。我很乐意就在当时原地去死！” 他大笑道。

“我不乐意。”

“但是，就在他问我能不能碰我的头发还有抱我的时候，我知道我做得没错。他并没有不理智，或者暴力，或者他们说的任何缺陷。他 _完全_ 合乎逻辑，只是遵循一套与众不同的行为准则。”

“我很肯定，我纯粹是古怪而已。” 我告知别人。

“有时候我觉得只有出流是正常的。他只是需要有人给他一点时间，努力理解他，还有……” 他眼中的光采更加明亮起来，声音中有不易觉察的颤抖。“这是我能做的。而且他说我漂亮，而且……没人赞美过……”

“你是任何可能的宇宙中任何可能的迭代里最漂亮的东西。” 我说。蒲公英发出一种有趣的声音，变成了一种有趣的颜色。

“你们需要开个房吗？” 橡皮糖问，“

“我们是从我的房间来的，但那儿有些乱。”

“因为你说了什么很gay的话结果唠叨鬼打碎了东西吗？”

“不，是因为一枚手榴弹。

“ _总之_ ，尽管项目员工觉得我是块恼人的污渍——我确实是——不过只有我在，出流才会合作，所以他们不得不让我常去他那里。这就是我怎么得到超高校级希望的抱抱伙伴的卑鄙位子的。就连幸运都有点无法解释了！” 蒲公英的笑容足以照亮一整个舞台。

“当然，现在他们全都被杀了，没人会那样反对你了。” 我说，“嗯，就是这样。可能那也算是种幸运吧。”

“喂，等下，” 我叫做条纹布的那个说，“谁死了？那些科学家？血就是这么来的？”

蒲公英点头。“是今晚早些时候的事。我觉得出流是真正的目标，可是超高校级的希望是不会成为这种懦弱突袭的受害者的！” 他说。在他害怕我死掉之后不久说这话略显虚伪。

“这就是说，一个晚上发生了两起大屠杀？” 条纹布追问。

“我对另一起的情况很感兴趣。” 我说。“罪犯很可能是同一个。”

“就是网上他们讨论的那个谋杀犯？”

“也许吧。” 我说。但我有别的怀疑。

我取绰号叫獾的那个，注意到了我先前就注意到的事：一群人正在接近。獾振作精神，挥舞起肌肉发达的双臂，朝着喷泉那头叫喊：“是A队吗？这边！”

更多的自我介绍向我们小跑而来。

我看清其中一个人影，动弹不得。我的视野边缘在崩解。

“抱歉……呼……我们在……呼……蜜柑的房间停了一会儿搜查，但是……呼。她还是不在，也不回电话。” _她_ 说。

_她_ 直起身来，平复呼吸，扫视了我们所有人。她的视线突然和我的对上了。 _她_ 低声问道，“创——创？”

我胸中疼痛。

“恐怕不是。” 我尽可能柔和地说。四下静寂，只有流水声。

“对于你的损失，我很抱歉。” 我说，“那是我无法控制的。”

_她_ 愣愣地走到我面前，抬手触碰我的脸。我退缩，随后为此在心中斥责自己。 _她_ 没有再尝试。我胸中疼痛。

“发生什么了？” _她_ 问，声音微不可闻。其他人开始窃窃私语。

“他志愿参加了一个实验。” 我说，“目标是人造才能。这期间他们抹消了他的意识，而最后，我是那个结果。” 我不想说细节。现在不是时候。

“才能……” _她_ 重复，“才能。哦，创。”

快门冲过来，双臂大张。 _她_ 紧拥住她，埋下脸庞。

十秒钟后，千秋站直，转向其他人，说：“好了。现在人齐了，应该决定接下来怎么处理学生会的事。” 她玫粉色眼眸中的神态制止了任何争执。

蒲公英出现在我身边。他的眼神在我和千秋之间闪动，神情不可捉摸——对于任何不够了解他的人来说。他不了解事件的全貌——他对听我谈论日向创从来缺乏兴趣——但蒲公英远非愚蠢。

“一切都会变好的。” 我告诉他。一切都会变好，不管我要花多长时间来让它变好。

其他大多数人忙于进行激烈的讨论，但是此刻我认为自己不应该加入，除非得到明确的邀请。

“我该认出你的。” 快门在我另一侧说。

“就算你以前见过，这具身体已经变了很多。” 我说。

“我见过你……见过他几次，在预备学科那边，大概是半年前。我以为他被开除了，或者别的什么。”

“或者别的什么。” 我说。对于我现在的感觉，超高校级厨师的知识提供了最接近的类比：酸涩的生苹果。

“天，真是想不到。人体实验。在我的学校里。”

“我懂。简直不可思议！” 蒲公英叹道。

“或者别的什么。” 快门说。

我们三个静默了一会儿，沉浸在各自的思绪中。

不一会儿，条纹布对我喊：“你也想看看犯罪现场，对吧，出流？” 

“假如你们其他人都同意的话。” 我瞥了一眼千秋。其他人应和她的样子证明她无疑是领袖。

“我们该检查一下亮太在不在那儿，我觉得。” 她说，“还有蜜柑。”

橡皮糖过来拉拽快门的袖子。这个动作放在更娇小的女孩身上，看起来会更自然。她们两个把头凑在手机屏幕前，神态说明那是什么令人痛心的事。

“看，这儿肯定是旧教学楼，”快门说，手指戳着屏幕。“教室门上没有数字，什么也没有。但也可能是高楼层？”

蒲公英凑过去看，其他人也是。

“嘿。” 有人对我说。

更多的自我介绍。为了蒲公英，我得讨人喜欢些。我看了看新人。

“哦，你是寄居蟹。” 我说。我心中的萎靡和酸涩减少了一些。这个人的才能微妙地令人舒适。

我得到了咧嘴一笑的回应。“确实。” 我叫作螃蟹的人说，“而你，假如我想得没错，是只新脱壳的蝴蝶。”

我想了想。“可能是虎蛾，或者其他的灯蛾科。” 我说。

“确实是这样。你也是来搜寻亮太的？”

“对。”

“但你不认识他。”

“我不认识。”

“嗯，他就长我这样，只是过劳又营养不良。就算我竭尽全力改变他，他还是那么顽固。” 螃蟹给我看了一张照片。和他的描述相符。“我能问问吗，你为什么要帮忙？”

根据螃蟹注视、谈论屏幕上那张脸的方式，我找到一个最佳答案。“因为我的那位亮太要我这样做。”

“哦，这样啊。你不用再说了。” 螃蟹瞥一眼蒲公英，“我相信你的那位没那么令人沮丧。”

“他也有他的时候。他刚做了重大的手术治疗，本该躺在床上恢复。”

我们分享了片刻安静而恼火的互相理解。

“顺便，就像我告诉其他人的，因为我现在严格来讲不是任何角色，你可以用‘他们’来指称我。”

很有趣。我决定我喜欢螃蟹，甚至和喜欢蓬松提供者差不多。至于千秋……不，目前要判断这种情感还太复杂了。

我在交朋友，希望蒲公英会开心。


	11. 第17天, 01:33

第17天, 01:33

“要事优先：集体照！” 快门下令，把我们赶到路灯下面站在一起，像是训练有素的牧羊犬。“大家笑一笑。”

一秒半钟后：“出流伸大拇指，其他人笑。”

我以前也照过相，但是是为了实验记录，而非某人想要就我的存在而留下视觉回忆。她几乎不了解我，可她并不把我排除在镜头之外。

摄影师满意了，其他人开始准备继续前进。

“我们真得这样吗？我是说，他们很可能没事，对吧？当时他们没理由和学生会待在一起啊……” 火烈鸟希望有人能提出另一个方案。

“啊啊啊，站住别跑！” 我叫做狼人的人迫使问题朝着旧教学楼方向发足狂奔。

“赤音，慢着——！” 獾紧随她冲过去。

我们其他人以更慎重的步伐跟着他们，因为存在拖延的必要。

我落在他们身后不远处，而蒲公英一如既往，黏着在我的近旁。

“我们是男朋友吗？” 我小声对他说。

“嗯？啊哈哈，多突然的一个问题。”

“真昼把我作为你的男友介绍给了其他人。你没有否认。”

“我当然不会 _否认_ ！……你会吗？公开和我这种虫子产生关联肯定令人反胃……”

我为他打开教学楼门。“‘男朋友’可以接受。”

“哈哈。总是这么热情。”

“噢，我应该热情吗？” 我环腰抓住他，把他提起来，说“呀”。

“出——出流，别人在看着……”

我放下他。他显得松了口气，失望，还有点出汗。

“我该做什么，和你一起，作为男朋友？” 我问他。

“你想做的任何事。” 

“我在问你想让我做什么，或者什么能让你高兴。”

“任何事。你对我做的任何事，我都视若珍宝。”

我叹了口气。只要他想，他可以变得毫无帮助。

“哦是吗？所以假如我想砍下你的一只手，也会很好，是吗？”

蒲公英眼中出现了一种我从未见过的神情。像燃烧的硫酸铜。“天啊，是的。砍掉，烧焦，强迫我吃了它，啊哈哈哈，踢我，戴颈圈和锁链到处拖拽，命令我舔你的鞋，因我的无用责骂我，让我窒息，刺穿我的胸口……”

“拜托停下。” 我超高校级的冒险家知识给出这样一副景象：我独自站在冰川之上，周身狂风呼啸。事实并非如此，但不知怎的，并不那么离谱。

病态的光芒突然从蒲公英眼中消失了，只留下迷惑。他紧紧攫住上臂，颤抖。

“对——对不起！” 他窒息着说，好像要逃跑，但我的胳膊环住他，把他拉向我身侧。

宝贵的教训已习得，我不该以为蒲公英是虚张声势。

“那假如我只想拥抱你，而不是做那些事呢？可以吗？”

“对——对，那……那也很好，出流……” 他的头垂落在我的肩上。

不是他的错，我提醒自己。他的头脑已经自我摧残了很多年。现在应该停止了，但是我需要用上我全部的关心来修复已经存在的损坏。这是一次真正的挑战……

不过，一旦他再强壮一点，等到他的双腿不再像现在这样颤抖而可以爬楼梯时，我要拖着他去超高校级的心理医生的办公室，不管他愿不愿意。我只希望这是适宜的男友举止。

“我闻到了血味。就是，很多血。” 狼人在楼上说。

我也闻到了。血，恐怖与绝望。还有什么我从未见过的东西。

我溜到队伍前方。队伍停了下来，狼人不自觉地耸动着鼻子。

“情况可能很糟。假如有人不想去，他们就不用去。” 千秋说。

“我必须得看看。” 快门说。她紧紧闭着眼，双拳紧握。

“如果真昼要去……不会比虫子和老鼠糟吧，对吧……？” 橡皮糖说。她环抱住自己，长袖子摇晃着。

“实际上，” 我说，“人体包含着很多很多的血——”

“日寄子，能不能请你就待在这里陪伴我呢？” 红女王大声说。

“我……好吧，索妮亚……”

“我也会陪伴你，索妮亚小姐。” 火烈鸟颤声说。

“我要去。” 螃蟹挤开狼人，大步向前走去。狼人一边抱怨，一边跟上。

走廊深处的景象血淋淋的，而事发教室的门后，是屠宰场。蒲公英轻轻地“啊”了一声，但他却在其他人还在表达震惊的时候，就已经开始扫视现场、搜寻信息。

超高校级的护士和超高校级的军人临时结合成超高校级的军医，但即使如此，我已经无法救活这些倒下的人了。他们死去很久了，死因是混乱不一的伤口；手枪，铲子，锤子，剪刀，苦无，电锯，等等。

我放轻脚步，绕过飞溅的血迹和碎肢，首次全神贯注于手头的问题。我在眼前重现出事件经过。事发顺序复杂难解，因此我觉得没必要设定主观规则，好让任务对我来说更难。

_……这个被枪杀；间隔片刻，接着这个抓着手枪的，从背后被刺杀——被这个握剑的……_

所有事件发生的方式围绕着我呈现出来；一支舞蹈，毫无优雅与协调可言，伴着绝望的节拍。

谢谢你了，分析师，为这份无意的礼物。

（“谢天谢地。亮太不在这儿。”

“也没有蜜柑……”

“待在外面，唯吹，你绝对不想看见这个……”“和专辑封面上的样子完全不一样……”“真是恶心。”

“这味道……我……我得出去了……”）

接下来就完成了。已解决，已分析，已理解。太快了。也许我还是应该只用一只眼睛观察。

条纹布清清嗓子。“呃，这场面就像情人节似的。我也很高兴他们两个没有死在这里，但我不知道这些东西能告诉我们什么信息。除了有人能对学生会干出什么事儿来。”

我正用多刀工具从墙中取出一枚子弹，听见他的话，转头。“但这些人是互相杀害的。”

“ _啥_ ？”

现在所有人都在盯着我。他们和我搜查的难道不是同一个现场吗？

“你是说——有谁会干那种事？”

“无疑他们被鼓动了。”

“胡扯。”

“是真的。” 我皱眉。“超高校级的侦探。” 我抱歉地补充道。

蒲公英从一张染血的乐谱中抬起头——他和螃蟹之前正在研究它。

“你真是无与伦比，出流！” 他尖声说，“只有最闪耀的希望象征才能在如此难懂的场面中查出真——”

“我 _知道_ 你完全能得出相同的结论。” 我说，暗含恳求的意味，因为这太荒谬了。

“嗯……” 他抚摸着下巴。“我确实觉得有古怪之处，比如尸体的姿态，混杂的伤口，伤害在准确度和严重程度上也各不相同……” 他抬起头来，明快地说，“但我只是假定，我这种可悲的东西能发现的任何线索都是错误或者不重要的，也许两者皆是！很可能两者皆是。

“操。” 条纹布说，得到了普遍赞成。

条纹布。他离我最近，所以选他。我示意他到染血的房间一端去。

“蒲——凪斗在你们身边总是这样吗？” 我低声问，眼睛盯着乐谱上方的两个脑袋（一个蓬松，一个不）。

“嗯，是啊，狛——凪斗就是那样，对吧。” 条纹布说。

“不，真的不是。” 我说，感到有一点点迷惑。或者，也许凪斗是，但 _蒲公英_ 不是。

“讲真？那他在你身边是什么样的？”

“没有这么疯狂。更平和。”

很明显，蒲公英不止把钱包和手机留在了实验室门外。假如他总是这样紧绷着，每天都如此，那毫不奇怪他会在我的臂弯中睡得那么沉。

“那我猜你和他很合适。但是……你看，他还没向你灌输那些古怪念头，是吗？”

“你是说，我是否渴望看到 _能战胜一切绝望的最光明的希望_ ？” 我模仿着蒲公英带有喘气声的、天真无邪的讲话方式。

条纹布嗤之以鼻。“就是这个。”

“从我的角度，你应该明白的是……” 我从脸上拨开一缕长发，“我被创造就是为了 _成为_ 希望，而我的创造者从不让我忘记这点。我不介意从蒲公英那儿听到这个，因为长久以来，他的信仰是在他经受所有那些事时唯一支撑着他的东西。但是另一方面，我的老师总是对我演说我作为超高校级希望的职责，要么就是斥责我的行为举止不当……那一整套虚假的二元论让我非常反感。我对蓬松更感兴趣。蓬松，而非才能，才是绝对好的东西。”

“他经受那些事……？” 条纹布重复。

我很高兴他注意听了那部分，因为我喜欢和别人谈论蒲公英，一般就和我喜欢谈论动物、宇宙、模因学以及蓬松差不多。然而，假如他不想告诉别人，我什么也不会说。这是一项我正在练习的技能，叫“情商”。“那要由他来告诉你，假如他想说的话。”

“你知道吗，我刚刚才意识到——他说的话中常常有自我贬低，还有希望那些玩意儿。可是他从没真正提过多少他自己的事。”

“也许从没有人问过他。” 我本可以更加一针见血，但是克制住了自己。我得给条纹布一个机会。

“……靠。我很讨厌别人不了解我就评判我，可是我都做了什么呢？”

“蒲公英很宽容。” 条纹布让我很满意，所以我安慰他，“毕竟，他容忍了我很多事，却从没有抱怨过。”

“哦是吗？怎么，你在午夜就变成可怕的怪物吗？” 他窃笑道，但假如我真是这样，他大概也不会很惊讶。

“我太粘人。我毫无情商。我重复我喜欢的声音。人们愚蠢的时候我就生气。我通常都很古怪。”

“哈，无意冒犯，但你并不是。我是说，对于普通人来说是，但是在超高校级之间？你和我们差不了太多。”

“你不知道我花了多少努力才表现得这样。” 这不是条纹布的错。毕竟这是整个时间点的错。过一阵子，我得补偿我借来的一切，去某个安静的地方，抱抱蓬松的东西；但至少，接下来的几个小时，我得忍耐，将古怪程度保持在社会允许的范围内，像蒲公英希望的那样保持友好。

而且，我有 _好几天_ 没把人扔出去了。

“出流？” 快门一看见我们停止谈话，就叫我说。她站得离我们两个很近，却没有碰我——很好。她苍白发抖，竭力控制着自己。“这一切——真是有人让他们自相残杀吗？”

“是的。”

“而你能看出来？就是，真的有人能做到，仅仅是看着这个现场就看出真相？”

我想了想。我不得不重新校准了其他人的能力假设值。

“我相信如此，假如他们是相关领域的专家，或者有人指出了线索。”

传来条纹布尴尬的喃喃自语。

“谢谢你。我知道我得做什么了。” 快门说。她紧抓着相机，指节发白。

“你们这些怪胎还没看够吗？” 橡皮糖从外面喊道。

我们这些有着强壮的胃的人加入了走廊外的其他人，互相交流发现。现场的真相遇到了质疑、恐惧与悲痛。而在这之中：

“我会留在后面。我——我就留在这里。” 快门宣布。

争吵，怀疑，最大声的来自橡皮糖。

“不，听着，” 快门说，“我真的不擅长搜查。假如亮太陷入了危险，我也不能战斗去救他。但是在这里呢？如果这些学生真的是被迫自相残杀，那人们就在被 _欺骗_ 。这件事，我能阻止。”

“真昼……” 橡皮糖哀求。

“不行。我妈妈报道一场惨案的时候，她这么对我说过：‘ _人们需要知道这里发生了什么。’_ 我终于明白她的感受了。每个人都在网上怒吼，给学校写信，联合起来抗议……这全都建立在谎言之上。这个谎言需要灭亡，而我必须去杀死它。” 她举起相机——承载真相的武器¹。

“那么……我和你在一起。” 橡皮糖说。她站到快门身侧，撅起下唇。

螃蟹和千秋对视一眼，点点头。他们分别拍了拍女孩们的肩。“需要帮忙，就打电话或者发信息。” 千秋说。

快门如敬礼般颔首。接着她转身，踏入死亡之间，手执武器，朋友紧随。

“多惊人啊，” 蒲公英看着她们的背影说，“超高校级的摄影师是多……”

“凪斗，别把这件事变怪异。” 条纹布叹气，打断他。

“抱歉。我只是……我钦佩她，就这样。”

条纹布态度柔和下来，对他点头。“很好。下次只说这句就可以。”

“那现在干什么？” 狼人问，伸一根手指掏着耳朵。

“嗯，我们还了解到什么了吗？” 螃蟹问，“我们知道这场悲剧是精心策划的，但是被谁？”

“啊。” 我向前踏了一步。“现在我该告诉你们我房间里的女孩的事。”

“ _什么意思_ 。” 蒲公英说，话音像是用斧头斩断的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1（作者注）：Loaded for bear，可以说。


	12. 第17天，02:42

第17天，02:42

多亏了螃蟹对于一年级班百科全书式的了解，介绍那对姐妹变得很容易。（其他人奇怪地看着螃蟹，直到他们指出“我就是干这个的”；毕竟，模仿者需要人来模仿。） 而另一方面，妹妹，更蓬松的那个，显然是个知名服装模特。

蒲公英假装生气于“出流背叛了我”，直到我讲到那对姐妹用绝望接管世界的计划，他惊呆了。

“如果那些人带走了亮太，我觉得我可能知道他们的目的。” 螃蟹说。他们的下巴抵着他们的拳头，全神贯注地思考。“他最大的目标就是用他的动画传播希望。他几乎不谈别的。所以万一有人强迫他做相反的事……”

“你能形容一下亮太最喜欢的工作地点吗？” 我问他们。

“嗯，他的宿舍。但他肯定不在那儿。”

“我是指，他偏好在什么样的地方工作？比如，是否必须有开着的窗户，要开灯或者关灯，或者任何其他的需求？”

“我明白你的意思了。” 螃蟹罕见地微笑了一下，“不，恐怕他会很乐意在地洞里工作，只要那儿装了Retas Studio就行。他有个多显示器设备，可以让他坐着工作，但就连那个可能也不是必须的。假如有让人分心的东西他会抱怨。但依然，全神贯注的时候，我已经见识过了，他连火警都注意不到。”

我点头。“所以，稳定的电力供应，至少容得下电脑桌的空间和可呼吸的环境。我们只能合理确定这些。”

千秋自语道：“那可能是任何地方……在校园里，或者不在也有可能……”

“如果从现在起，我们假设他们为利用学校的资源优势而将基地设在了校内，搜查每处可能的地点仍会花费大量时间。这样，你们仍然希望继续搜查吗？” 如果他们叫停，我就能让蒲公英上床睡觉了。

不出所料，他们都想继续。

“好，那么，” 千秋说，“分成三组太少了。我觉得……我们应该两两成组，分配区域。” 她从背包中拿出一台平板电脑，找到校园地图，着手进行，而其他人开始组合搭档。

“喂，你有手机吗？” 条纹布问我。

“没有。”

“给，用我的吧。我和佩子用一个就够。” 

“蒲公英有手机。”

“……对。但我还是宁愿另一个人也有。”

我还在思考是否要把这句话算作对我男朋友的轻蔑，条纹布已经处理好了他的手机，把它递到我手里。

“你确实，就是，确实知道怎么用吧？” 他说。

“我会用。” 超高校级的程序员、社交媒体专家、私人秘书和黑客一起说，“谢谢你。”

千秋分配搜查区域，接着告诉大家，在冲进任何地方之前都要先呼叫援助 _而且_ 等待援助抵达。（她让狼人和獾重复了这句话。）而在这期间，我帮条纹布升级了他手机的安全软件。

其他的两人小组——还有一个三人小组，由红女王，以及在她背后互相瞪视的火烈鸟和蓬松供应者组成——出发了。

我犹豫着，对千秋说：“我注意到你没有为我和蒲公英指定地区。”

她点点头。“我没有忘记你们或者什么。其实，我是想……如果我让你们凭直觉到处走，可能会更好些？”

蒲公英振奋起来。“用我的幸运吗？多狡猾又天才的办法啊，千秋。真的，你每次玩侦探游戏的时候肯定都让罪犯非常恐惧！”

“嗯……” 不自在的片刻间，她看着我们——我，面无表情、纹丝不动地站着；蒲公英，不自觉地把头靠在我的肩膀上，玩弄着我的一缕头发。她小小地挥了一下手，带着心碎的微笑，离开了。

过了一会儿，蒲公英拉了拉我的手臂。我握住他的手，我们下楼了。经过医务室，穿过门厅，来到教学楼外。我们都有预感，教学楼不是该去的地方。我们开始到处游荡，有意忽略自己正走向哪里。当一个人的男朋友漂亮得令人分心时，这很容易。

蒲公英将手指和我的手指交缠又松开，把我们的手臂甩成一道圆弧，举起我的手用他干裂的嘴唇依次轻扫每一个指节，才终于把话说出口。“出流……你没告诉我这个江之岛盾子的事，是因为你在考虑她的提议，是吗？”

“我考虑一切。”

“啊。好吧，你没必要告诉我。”

“我考虑 _一切_ 。我思考每一个结果，沿着多米诺骨牌之线前后追溯每一个分枝的选择。而永远不会被忽略不计的一个因素，小蒲，就是假如我加入一个自称‘超高校级的绝望’的组织你会多受伤。”

“也许吧。” 停顿，“等等，你是说这就是你不加入的原因？ _因为我？_ ”

你总是我的原因，我想，但没有说出口。

“可是如果你让她把你带走，那不正是你说过的东西吗？脱离项目，变得自由？掌控自己的命运？要是我妨碍你得到想要的一切，我会因为自我厌恶而死的。”

他隐瞒了什么没说，蓬松绒毛之下的齿轮在飞转。但我暂时忽略了它，因为他表面说出的东西也很重要。

“她的动机并非无私，但那不是主要问题。就算她能给我我想要的一切，在你悲伤的时候想让我开心是矛盾的。那无济于事。”

“出——流。” 他的循环系统肯定在改善。也许我应该更经常地让他脸红，以锻炼他的毛细血管。（这是个玩笑。解剖学不是这么运作的。不过，我仍然有种这样做的冲动。）“我说不出这是好是坏，但不管怎样你不能再让我这么快乐了。你会有危险。” 

“又是你的幸运？” 生活已经使得蒲公英将幸福和灾厄关联起来。他的才能尤其残酷。

“嗯。” 他因某个痛苦的念头而畏缩，随后摇头把它驱走，绒毛沙沙作响。

“请别担心。记住谁的幸运更占优势。”

他的双眼盯着我。“优——优势……”

“对。你也知道，我的幸运能把你的幸运压在下面而且制服它。你哪里疼吗？你的呼吸很急促。

“我很好。只是喜欢你的词汇选择。”

我认为我只是很正常地说话。他的话很奇怪。“我只是说，我们靠近彼此的时候你不用担心。也就是，你必须让我教你怎么控制自己，这样你就不必总是被绑在我身边。”

“绑……被出流……哈……哈……”

“你真的还好吗？你在流口水。”

“……哈……什么？不。我说是的。” 他擦了擦嘴巴。“我是想说……我并不厌烦待在你身边。这是我想要的一切。”

“我也想，但是这必须出于你的选择，而不是必须。如果你不能自在地离开我，你也就不能自在地和我待在一起。那样我在利用你，而那是不可原谅的。”

“你又这么可爱了。” 他带着闪亮的微笑说。像白纸一样清晰明了，蒲公英无意学任何控制他的幸运的方法。他计划着成为它的手下败将，然后“被迫”留在我身边。啊，好吧。假如他能在超高校级的老师、团队经理、心理医生，以及幸运方面的专家的眼皮底下成功——我持怀疑态度——那他就值得得到他想要的任何东西了。

然而，有一件事不可容忍。“我不可爱。” 我告诉他，“ _完全不。_ 我独断专行，太有领土意识，而且对我珍视的东西过度保护。而你就很珍贵。你的希望，你的感觉，你的整个存在对我都很珍贵。”

“出——！” 他把他的手从我手中猛抽出来，遮住他变得通红的脸。我对此感到有些满意。毕竟他计划着捣鬼，所以他该想到这次先发制人的报复。

我本打算说些更不可爱的话，看看他会不会变得更红，但这时两个聊天应用同时作响起来。

猫教练：我们找到蜜柑了！！

猫教练：而且她说她发现了什么！大家集合！


	13. 第17天，03:18

第17天，03:18

我爱蓬松 分享了 GPS 位置信息，点击查看

我爱蓬松：我们现在的位置。

我爱蓬松：……这个用户名很合适。

边谷山：冬彦说不客气。

我们现在的位置离獾和狼人的位置很近，而且正巧在他们前进的方向上——并不令人惊讶。所以我们在原地等待。

我把蒲公英安置在长椅上休息。我刚一转身，他就又站起来到处走。我随他去。

我漫无目的地从街灯的光圈下走开。我凝视着夜晚的树叶，勾勒纹理，接着伸手触碰以验证。昏沉的植物香气和缓地向我舒卷。

在我身后，传来咔嚓、滋滋、呼哧、嘶嘶的声音。蒲公英刚打开了一罐饮料——他似乎有无穷无尽的饮料供给。饮料淘气地喷到他的脸上，流得小路上到处都是。

他踏出小水洼，甩了甩脚，对我羞怯一笑。“可能是幸运吧。我真讨厌这部分。” 他啜饮剩下的一点饮料。我很高兴他在摄入卡路里，就算是没有营养的那些。我还是更想让他休息。

“……只有——只有我们四——四个能去，我们不——不用等大家都到齐，他们能——能追上……” 陌生的声音。很显然是护士。

她快步走进我的视野，狼人、獾和地鼠紧追在她身后，试图让她停一停。

有个问题。我没法给这个人起绰号。

看到我和蒲公英向她走过去，护士才勉强停住脚步。

“蜜柑，我很高兴你没事！C队的大家很想你。”

“哦，凪——凪斗……我——我真的很抱歉来晚了！我一直——一直和一个病——病人在一起，我耽误——耽误太长时间了，我——我让大家这么担——担——担心！” 护士从几乎哭出来转为真的哭了出来，无缝衔接。

“蒲公英……” 我低声道。

“干得好，凪斗，你又把她弄哭了。”

“拜托别哭，蜜柑！别因为我这种无足轻重的人哭！

“蒲公英……” 我碰碰他的手，想在自我贬低的反馈循环开始前阻止它。“为什么她……？”

“别担心，出流，只是蜜柑罢了。我经常和你说起她，记得吗？”

哭声缠绕着我。我竭力清晰地表达出问题所在。“你从没有告诉过我，她是个腐烂的甜瓜。”

护士从啜泣上升为嚎啕。

（“出流！该死！我绝对要好好揍你一顿！”

“不许这样侮辱柔弱的女人！你到底是不是男子汉？”

“呃呃呃呃，对不起！我是个腐烂的甜瓜！”

“来我这里，蜜柑，让我为你检查一下你的瓜……”）

他们互相喊叫，大多是冲着我，声音很惹人讨厌。我考虑着生闷气。

“大家！” 蒲公英慌忙喊道，“辉辉，你敢。大家安静一会儿——就——让我干我的活儿……”

獾和狼人不情不愿地沉默了一会儿。

蒲公英握住我的手，抬起它抚摸他蓬松的头发。“出流，你刚才是什么意思？” 他一如既往，温柔耐心、善解人意。 _太_ 善解人意了。 _他也注意到了。_

“绝望在侵蚀她。” 我说，“她处于精神控制之下。”

护士停下嚎哭，飞一般地冲了出去。

“啥——？！”“她——！” 狼人和獾瞪着她的背影。他们惊得愣住了，没能立刻反应过来去追她，但，在此之前——

——尖叫。撞击。四肢摊开摔在地上的护士。

（“该死的！她伤着了吗？”

“我的天，我的天，多美味的姿势——”

“别盯着看！来人扶她起来或者帮她盖上！”）

“哇哦，出流！” 蒲公英尖叫说，声音大得过分，“利用弄洒的饮料抓住她！你真是太机智了！”

“那是你的功劳，不是我的。” 我说。

“只有你能够巧妙地把我的笨拙无用转化成你的优势。不愧是超高校级的希望啊！”

“那不在计划之中。” 我坚持。

“所以这是你的计划，” 獾说。他跪在重新抽泣起来的护士身边，对我颔首，“我不该怀疑你的男子气概，出流，孩子！下次别这么谦虚！”

“的确，不必谦虚，因为蜜柑向我们展示了——”

“辉辉，你最好不是在拍照片。”

“对，对，凪斗，我拿着手机只不过是要告诉别人——”

“告诉我们什么？” 咆哮者在不远处呼喊，“嘿！怎么了，小蜜柑？” 她放开千秋的手，朝着大家冲来，扑通一声坐在长椅上——獾和狼人刚刚把护士挪到那上面。

“啊！你们真该看看，每个人都是！” 蒲公英活跃到了几乎歇斯底里的程度，尽管他很疲惫。含糖饮料碰上空空的胃就会这样。也可能不止是这个原因。 “蜜柑被揭露是一个被绝望洗脑的秘密间谍，而只有出流，超高校级的希望看穿了她！接着她试图逃跑，而他甚至没动一根手指就击败了她！出流真是才华横溢！”

一些人看向獾，寻求更合理的解释，但他只是耸耸肩。

护士自始至终都在哭泣。现在她被咆哮者搂着爱抚，一边含糊不清地说着：“对——对不起我逃跑了！请原谅我！我只是被那个肮脏的红眼睛男孩还有他身上的血给吓到了！原谅我！他是个恶霸，他对我说很刻薄的话但那不是真——真的——哦——哦哦哦哦！”

蒲公英走过去，站在她身前。她害怕了，更紧地缩进咆哮者怀里。

蒲公英的眼神和声音冷若冰霜。“哦，别装了，蜜柑。堕入绝望，还让自己这么轻易就被发现。我怎么能原谅你呢？你好意思自称超高校级？”

护士僵住了。而咆哮者瞪着他，张口欲言。

接着，护士发出嘶嘶声，挥动指甲朝他刺去。咆哮者条件反射地把她抓得更紧，蒲公英才免于受伤。

“ _你们怎么敢_ ？” 护士朝四周狂乱地尖叫着，“你们这些人怎么敢把我和我的爱人分离？”

“你的谁？唯吹不明——”

“还有你！” 她再次扑向蒲公英，这次在被阻止前扑得更近了些。他往后跌了一步。“ _你_ 不会原谅我？你渴望有人接受你，就像我的爱人接受我那样！可是永远没人会爱你，因为你毫无价值。你甚至没法像我一样有用。每个人都轻视你，更甚于他们恨我！知道 _自己的整个存在都不可原谅_ 是什么感觉？！”

“佩子——！” 咆哮者恳求道，拼命抓牢不让她挣脱。其他人终于开始行动，都来帮忙制服疯狂的护士。我忽略它，因为还有更重要的事。

蒲公英在颤抖，面色苍白，直直地凝视着护士的方向，就算有人挡住了他的视线。

“从除我自己以外的人口中听见这些……” 他喃喃道，“突然它听着就不像……”

我把他拉入怀抱。以他惯常的无条件信任，他任凭我如此，没有抵抗。他安静了一会儿，接着说道：

“你接受我？就算……就算是我？”

“当然。” 他是如此完完全全、显而易见、任何角度地完美，却不得不把这句话作为一个问题。这很刺人。

“嗯。” 蒲公英埋在我的颈间，说。

“这就是说，我想知道你在玩什么把戏。”

“哈？” 他结束了拥抱，好奇地看看我。

“你一直夸耀我有多伟大。”

他强迫自己对我露出一个天使般的微笑。就算别的还不能证明，这也完全昭示了他心中有愧。“我不知道你——”

“ _蒲公英_ 。”

“哈哈，我猜你抓到我了。但我以为这很明显的。我在帮你闪耀。”

“这没必要。”

“没必要？但这很重要！你的希望如此耀眼，它值得被更多人看见——”

“你在伤害千秋。”

“什么？” 他脸上褪去了刚刚恢复的一点血色，后退一步。“怎——怎么会？”

“那对她来说……很私人。¹只是，收敛一点，好吗？我已经有太多能力，不需要你再为我吹号角。”

“为你吹……” 他舔了舔嘴唇。“我是说……我很抱歉，出流。我只是想让每个人都像我一样理解你。”

“我不认为有任何人会像你一样理解我。” 我揉了揉他的绒毛。因这种情感流露，他几乎发出像猫一样的喉音。我的嘴角抽动，想到了暴风雨。

回溯远古时代，人类曾颤抖着，祈祷电闪雷鸣止息。而总有少数灵魂，不堪重负，跑到外面去乞求暴风雨将他们作为牺牲取走。我的蒲公英就是其中之一。他渴求着为比他更宏大的事物献身的感觉。尽管他谈着希望，他追逐的其实是敬畏感。不假思索、全神投入，像是追猎光斑的猫。他比猫还不能自拔。这也是等他身体好些后我们要处理的事。

（“霸凌者！妒忌的怪物！你们再也不能伤害我了！”

“蜜柑，求你了！你那么温柔，这完全不像你！”

“我的爱人在我的心中筑起了一座城堡，而你们的折磨无法穿透它的高墙！”

“这是何等可怕的力量，能让白魔法的少女也堕落？”

“哈哈哈！是爱！我沉溺在如此多的爱之中！所以等到我的爱人完成你们的时候，我就会原谅你们所有人的！”

“差点把我的眼睛抠出来——”）

“小出流。” 咆哮者从争斗中转身，在我眼前挥了挥手，“她怎么了？我的蜜柑发生了什么？”

“她现在身不由己，” 我说。这是真的。“她说的话不是真心的。” 这是善意的谎言。

“这会不会……她还能……”

“这是可逆的。如果你同意，稍后我会照顾她。”

咆哮者咬咬嘴唇。“好吧，我连你随音乐甩头都没见过，所以你最好来唯吹的房间，她会在那里像专家一样照管蜜柑。蜜柑……在她不那么漩涡转转眼的时候，她会为我们任何一个人这样做，所以至少我也可以。”

“你可能会需要支援。“

“没错……观众太吵闹的时候，独奏不太好玩。边佩佩——？”

咆哮者转身挤进人群，很快说服竹子——拖着细条纹——帮她把护士领走。护士不断地挣扎、哭泣，流下鳄鱼的眼泪，无疑仍希望逃到她的“爱人”那儿去。

我学到了新东西。我以前不知道，爱也会是错的。

“真令人失望。” 蒲公英喃喃自语，摇着他蓬松的头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1（作者注）：原先不体贴人的混蛋（Local thoughtless asshole）：“大家都来看看我绝妙的、完美的、由你男朋友的尸体做成的男朋友，千秋！”


	14. 第17天，03:40

  
第17天，03:40  
  
“蜜柑好像是往那边跑的，对吧？她是不是在那个水坑里滑倒了？” 千秋指出。  
“对。她想去左边的小路。” 我说，“走吧。”  
我们缩小了的队伍三三两两地走着，在凌晨的校园穿行。千秋和螃蟹沉默不语，步伐坚定。红女王与她的两位侍臣有一搭没一搭地低声谈话。地鼠紧张地跑跳着，跟在阔步前行的獾身后。只有狼人没被大家的情绪影响，但没人回应她发表的意见，所以她在篱笆上保持平衡，自娱自乐。我理解她的感受，尽管她的躁动是物理而非精神上的。  
“在那儿。” 千秋轻声说。  
獾和狼人——她跳了下来，伴着完美的落地姿势——立刻冲向千秋发现的女孩。她梳着金色的蓬松辫子。  
蒲公英太虚弱了跑不动，而我和他寸步不离，所以我们花了一阵子赶上他们。  
“放弃吧，江之岛！” 獾怒吼道。  
“对，江之岛！老实交待你对我们的同学做了什么！” 狼人也吼。  
我让蒲公英坐在最近的长椅上，表示这次他得待在这儿。我预计他会听话三十秒钟左右。  
“是吗，你想让我告诉你这种无名小卒？”  
“你最好说！” 狼人道，威胁地张开拳头。  
“战刃骸，江之岛在哪儿？” 我问。  
千秋困惑地看了看我。  
“我不想让事态演变成那样，但如果你想考验我们，你会吃苦头的！” 獾说。  
“呀？放马过来，丑男。”  
“如果你告诉我们，我只会把你打得半死！” 狼人说。  
“战刃骸，江之岛在哪儿？” 我问。  
“呃，你说江之岛是金发的那个，对吧？” 火烈鸟说，抓了抓脑袋。  
“为什么你那样称呼江之岛小姐，我令人困惑的漂亮男孩？谁会弄错那么多性感幻想的明星——”  
“战刃骸，江之岛在哪儿？” 我忽略流口水的地鼠问。  
“哎呀！别这么叫我，你这个——你这个超级屌丝！” 她冲我厉声说道。  
“是的。准确来说：冒名顶替者。” 螃蟹说。  
军人咬紧牙关，恶魔般迅速地拔出一把手枪，直直瞄准我的双眼之间，扣动扳机。  
枪卡住了。  
我把枪从她手中打落，反手锁住她的腕关节。   
“她——她有枪！” 地鼠说。  
“现在没有了。” 蒲公英在他身边叫道。  
“战刃骸，江之岛在哪儿？” 我问。  
停顿。  
“你……你要对她做什么？” 军人可怜地问。其他人停止了争论。  
“我要在她胜利的瞬间摧毁她的谋划，将她推入她前所未见的最巨大的绝望之中。”  
（“出流，天啊——”  
“他疯了吗？”  
”你说那鬼话是想——”  
“出流总是知道他在做什——”  
“她现在永远不会说了！”）  
军人好像没有听见其他人的声音。她在颤抖。我等着。  
“雕像，” 她脱口而出，“创始人的雕像那儿，有，有一条密道——你可以杀了我但是求你放过她——”  
她不会再次攻击了，这一点由可能转为确定。我放开了她。  
“……求你不要杀了我的小妹妹。” 她的声音渐弱。她在抽泣。  
“我可以拥抱你吗？” 我问。  
“啊？” 她的脸上涕泪交流。  
“我可以拥抱你吗？”  
“好……好的……”  
我照做了。她僵了一会儿，随后回抱我，仍然颤抖着。其他人  
“盾子会没事的。” 我对她耳语。作为回应，她更紧地抱住我。  
我尽量温柔地把她敲晕。她并不惊讶。  
我在她倒在地上之前抓住她。我把她放下。  
“呃，” 火烈鸟说，“ _什么鬼_ 。”  
“知己知彼，百战不殆。” 我说，“重复， _什么鬼_ 。” 我搜寻我有限的肢体语言相关才能，然后耸了一下肩。“我对她说了最有可能管用的话，也确实奏效了。至少，我假设你们全都想阻止江之岛？你们好像是这样。”  
“ _当然_ 我们想阻止她！这有什么好问的？” 狼人说。  
“而我们眼前的这个易形魔鬼是什么？” 蓬松供应者问。  
“她是超高校级的军人。她很危险。”  
“危险……” 獾抱起双臂，低头，“没错。对于像她这样的人，投降比死亡更糟……她需要人来照看。”  
“我自愿。” 地鼠说，“至少，只要她别再摆哭脸。 _哎咿耶，那尊似跟怪物似的……_ ”  
“我也自愿。不能让辉辉单独和一个失去意识的少女待在一起。” 狼人说。獾弯下身，把军人抬起来。  
说到这儿……“蒲公英，把它放下。” 我说。  
“哈？” 蒲公英在我身后说。  
我转身面对他。“给我。”  
“我不知道你——”  
“ _蒲公英_ 。”  
“哦。” 他从夹克里拿出手枪递给我。我用手握住它。  
“这不是给你的。” 我坚定地告诉他，“不过……”  
我把那曾经是枪的，金属与塑料混合、扭曲的块状物向后掷过肩膀，扔进最近的垃圾箱。  
蒲公英对我噘嘴。  
“你很幸运，你这么漂亮、完美而且蓬松。” 我告诉他说。至少这让他分心了一阵子。  
与此同时，獾把手搭在千秋的肩膀上，说：“你已经带领我们走了这么远。他们会跟着你闯刀山火海，所以要信赖你的同学们，班长！”  
她双唇抿成一道坚毅的线，点头。  
獾转身，把昏迷的军人带回到狼人身边。原先绕在他颈上的链子现在缠在军人身上，发挥着更加实际的用途。獾离开了，狼人和地鼠跟着他。  
学校创办者——和我同名的人——的雕像就在不远。我准备好了迎接这个漫长夜晚的终结，这样我就能把我的男朋友送到床上，让他待在那儿。也许绑住他是个可行的主意。  
“你是 _怎么知道_ 该说什么的？” 蒲公英问。我们走路时，他的头再次靠在了我的肩上。我的手臂环着他的腰，半是因为我想这样，半是为了让他保持直立。  
“她比任何人都更爱、更理解她的妹妹。如果迫不得已，她必须选择对她最好的那一个，尽管那不是江之岛自己觉得她想要的。”  
“而你全都预测到了？”  
“我 _感同身受_ 。”  
我认为他太累了，没有听见这句话。  
  
第17天，03:59  
  
澪田田田田田：讲真，没人觉得很奇怪吗  
澪田田田田田：佩子和冬彦两年来没有互通一个字的心意，然后突然，今天晚上，他们就像电工胶布似的黏在一起了  
澪田田田田田：快告诉我我不是唯一一个注意到的  
我爱蓬松：我注意到了，但我相信这是展现情商的场合，所以我应该谁都不说。  
边谷山： **出流是的谢谢你这就是展现情商的场合**  
边谷山：每个人都应该 **向出流学习**  
*一名群聊者点赞了此消息：77届幸运  
我爱蓬松：从来没人对我说过这话。  
澪田田田田田：表示怀疑疑疑疑疑

“火把台，压板，假书，需要用箭射中的开关……真希望解决办法不是魔法咒语……” 千秋自语道。  
我没有主动帮忙破解雕像。我觉得我已经太突出了。假如我什么也不做，蒲公英就没法对其大惊小怪。而且，看着刻有自己名字的铭牌让我感觉很怪。  
“凪斗？你能帮我个忙吗？” 千秋说。  
“为了天选的超高校级，我可以做任何事！”  
千秋退到他身后。“指一下雕像，好吗？”  
他扭头向她，看也不看地指出一个方向。  
千秋小心地沿着他的手臂望去。接着，她缓缓走过去，触碰底座一侧一个特定的位置。  
一块石头向里滑去。  
千秋抬头盯着雕像，等了一会儿。  
“往后退几步，面对我们。” 蒲公英建议道。她照做了，而她脚下的一块地面沉了下去。  
隐藏机制被触发了。顷刻，噪音大作。所有人都转向刺耳噪音传来的方向——一道地下阶梯正在展开。  
（“我从没想过你是这么强大的女巫！”  
“天啊！干得漂亮，千秋，真棒！”  
“哦，呃……我用了作弊码。”  
“嗯，印象深刻。”  
“你们有看见它移动得多平滑吗？这是超级厉害的工艺！”）  
地面上新出现的缺口太狭窄，没法让人轻松地靠近楼梯，所以我们不得不弓下身，钻到一块低矮的、实际上是雕像基石的东西下面，才能走下去。很快就要下雨了，而雨水会顺着台阶灌进来。非常奇怪的设计。如果是我，至少会在楼梯底部装格栅。  
我也不会设置飞来的剪刀。我把它们挡到一边。  
“咔哈哈哈哈！看看是谁来了？” 前方的黑暗中，有人说道。  
“谁——谁在哪儿？”红女王质问。  
“什么——什么？你不是萌萌的男孩子……” 黑暗说。  
“当然不是！我是萌萌的 _女孩子_ ！” 红女王说。  
“那也不好！我口味很挑，懂吗！我发过誓！”  
火烈鸟摸着墙飞速后退，结果找到了电灯开关。  
“嘭。” 那女孩说，脸离他只有几厘米远。  
火烈鸟尖叫一声，踉踉跄跄地往回跑，撞在蓬松供应者身上。通道容不下两个人并肩，所以他们撞回到我和蒲公英身上，混乱中的某处还夹杂着仓鼠表示抗议的吱吱叫。  
螃蟹斜睨着新来的。“是作家女孩。或者，应该说，既是又不是……？“ 出现了一些他们的才能无法解释的东西。  
“呵……死亡的污浊臭气围绕着此人。坚强些，我的将军们！”  
“嗯哼！好吧，把我和闷闷不乐小姐搞错很无礼，所以让我们来个正式自我介绍吧！迷人的超高校级杀人魔，灭族者杰克本人，带着刀与微笑闪亮登场！” 杀人魔旋转一圈，剪刀如响板般咔嚓一剪，浅鞠一躬。  
红女王尖叫，鼓起了掌。  
“很高兴见到你，” 我说，“你在网上很有名。”  
“咔哈哈哈！我知道，对不对？！” 杀人魔伸长脖子，想要更清楚地看见被挡在别人身后的我，“其实这是柄双刃剪刀。在我隐姓埋名这些年以后，突然有了这么多关注！并且！他们还说那件事是我做的。实在是……她老说什么来着？‘稀释了我的个人风格’。看着可能不像，但我是有职业坚守的——”  
“当然！你不可能杀了整个学生会——灭族者杰克的受害者都是男性！” 红女王脱口而出。  
杀人魔的目光突然看向了她，对她有所改观。“你说得对……只有萌萌的男孩才是我的菜！”  
“很抱歉打断你，不过……我是你的头号粉丝！” 红女王跳起来说，“灭族者杰克！灭族者·翔！鲜血狂欢杀手！我读过关于你的一切！不可思议，我真的见到了全日本最迷人的连环杀手，还是在我的学校！”  
（“索——索妮亚小姐……？”  
“母猫并不恐惧……”  
“如此自信，不愧是超高校级的公主啊……”）  
杀人魔显然不知道该对真诚的赞赏作何反应，于是给红女王留下了可乘之机。她立刻把握住了机会。平易近人和与生俱来的威严完美结合——这是个微妙的悖论——红女王很快完全掌握了谈话。杀人魔明显是收到指令来阻挡我们的；而红女王已使她相信，我们来拜访她的地下隧道是一种亲切赐予她的荣耀。在她的领域，这称得上是超高校级大师的艺术展示。  
（“你知道她沉迷于这些连环杀手的东西吗？！”  
“呵……黑暗圣母拥有许多深藏的奥秘。就算是她自己，可能都对自己的无限潜力毫无察觉！”  
“军人。连环杀手。我越来越担心亮太了。”  
“我们已经这么接近了，不要放弃希望。我们推测他们要他活着，记得吗？”）  
假如你想聊聊天生自带的超高校级头衔，看看我吧。我在吊舱中醒来。我不费吹灰之力就得到了我的所有才能。甚至都不是我的手签下了开始一切的那纸浮士德式条约。  
（我体内超高校级的法学生的部分能确保这一点在法庭上被证明，假如我要用合法手段取得自由的话。）  
反之，我可以以另一位超高校级的公主的权威说（蒲公英笑翻了），红女王的技能如此纯熟自然，使得她必须耗费十八年人生中的每一天才能学会诚实。  
“……有时候真想看看你是怎么处理他们的！哎呀，但是我已经和你聊得太久了！你肯定特别想呼吸新鲜空气，所以我和我的侍从不应该继续耽搁你了。见到你真的很荣幸，亲爱的杰克！”  
红女王示意我们其他人让杀人魔过去。我们贴着墙一字排开。  
这不会奏效的，但是是个很好的尝试。  
“嗯……” 杀人魔开始走向楼梯。她略带困惑地含糊自语。“……她是女孩，他简直一团糟——瞧瞧那牙齿，他太哥特了，这个我肯定吊不起来，又是女孩……等等……”  
每个人都忘了考虑蒲公英有多漂亮。  
杀人魔吊着舌头摇晃脑袋，双手贴在脸颊上，尖声叫道：“天啊，我撤回所有我说的什么新鲜空气的蠢话。她真的交货了，还不止一个！”  
蒲公英和我都试图站到对方身前保护对方，结果肩膀相撞，只得站回原来的位置。  
“杰克。” 红女王试图劝阻；然而对于杀人魔来说，眼下“干她的活儿”更为优先，而且她不会被劝服。  
“混乱，血腥……我兴奋起来了！一个男孩留着这么甜美的长发！我真不知道你是不是该被锁在高塔里，或者从电视里爬出来！噢，濒死的天鹅还心灵相通！我爱死这个了！我懂了—— _你_ ，是堕落的暗天使，掠食漂亮的男孩，结果你发现你为 _他_ 所倾倒，这个纯洁的处子——”  
蒲公英嗤之以鼻。  
“——没错，就是这样！不过你真该比他高，手应该更大点儿。我的天，我腐烂的小卵巢要炸开了！快点！亲吻，这样我就可以把你们两个切开了！”  
“我值得——”  
我把手指抵在蒲公英嘴唇上，阻止他说下去。  
“请小心。”  
“来吧，接吻！为了你的好朋友杰克！”  
我认为她实际上是在戏弄我们，并不会试图在这么多目击证人眼前做出危害性命的举动。但她仍是个阻碍。  
“有别人想处理这个吗？” 我礼貌地提议道。  
蓬松供应者摆了个pose。“邪恶的持剪刀者！今日，我们的吟游诗人和他的术士不会成为你的猎物！准备好战斗，我的将军们，我们会让她后悔她冒犯禁忌之人田中的那一天！”  
我看着战局展开，心怀一些对十二生肖将军安全的担忧。蓬松供应者尽其所能地近距离穿梭佯攻。杀人魔大幅度挥舞着剪刀利刃，然而她被十二只目标坚定、吱吱叫唤的毛球抓挠、戳刺裸露的皮肤，显得惊慌失措。它们中的几只设法弄掉了一把挂在她腿上皮套中的闲置剪刀，而且躲开了她愈来愈频繁的恼怒拍击。它们真是聪明的蓬松毛毛宝宝。  
我看着蒲公英。“高兴。” 我评价道。  
他正把我的指尖放到口中舔舐着。我认为他很恼火，在报复我。我倾身向他。  
“抱歉。不想让我的初吻被某人命令。”  
他放开我。“喔。很可爱。”  
“不可爱。”  
“哎呀，你就不能让——这些该死的毛球——停下——啊 _啊嚏_ ！” 女孩突然倒向地面。  
“投降吧，蚕食他人性命之人！”  
眼镜歪斜的女孩环视一圈：”谁——？哪儿——？哦不。不不不不……”  
她的手伸向她的口袋。红女王和千秋赶在她打开一个小包裹之前抓住她，没收了小包裹。从气味判断，是胡椒粉。  
“现在是作家女孩。” 螃蟹说。  
“我以为她是杀人魔女孩！” 火烈鸟说。  
“一架跷跷板的两端。” 我说。  
现在是作家的女孩挣扎着。她发现自己舌头干燥，很难讲话。  
“为——为什么你们全都盯着我？觉得我很丑，是不是？！”  
“一点儿都不丑，亲爱的。” 红女王说。  
“我才丑呢。” 蒲公英毫无助益地说。  
“好——好吧，不管她干了什么，不是我干的！我们不共享记忆。我对江之岛一无所知！”  
“我知道，我知道。” 红女王抚着她的头说。同时，她瞥了我们其他人一眼，好像在说“别插手”。  
火烈鸟试图把一位将军捡起来还给蓬松供应者，叫出声来：“啊！”  
“从两边铲，用两只手，这样。” 我说，一边演示。  
“小王八蛋。” 他说，甩着他被咬的手。  
“你对它们来说非常巨大，尤其是从正面过去的时候。想象一个庞大版的江之岛想抓你。”  
他想了想。“她也会有庞大的，你懂的……”  
“庞大的手，是的。如果你不相信她很温柔不会压扁你，你一定会害怕的。” 我和赤色钢铁之巨象Maga-Z摩擦鼻子，让他跃回他爸爸的肩膀上。  
（“田中，伙计？我就是想说，刚才……干得真漂亮。”  
“你……真的吗？ 我是说——我不指望一个第三眼未开的下等生物赏识我的巨大力量……”  
“是——是吧？就——别总想围着索妮亚小姐转，或者怎么的！”）  
“大家，到外面来。” 红女王下令。她牵着作家的手，后者终于不再奋力抵抗了。其他人先于她们上了楼梯。  
我深呼吸。我计算了直到日出的时间，估计出雨大概会在什么时候开始下起。在室外，作家闻起来仍有刺鼻味道，但她并不病态或者绝望，所以这不太令我烦恼。每个人都有气味，就算是公主也一样。   
“……如果你跟我一起来就再好不过了，冬子。凌晨在黑暗的隧道里无所事事，这对年轻淑女来说可不得体。而且，你肯定没什么事要在这种可疑的地方做，对吧？”  
“我……我想我该——该去喂小龟了……” 作家咬着大拇指甲。她在出汗。  
“小龟？”  
“我——我的臭虫……”  
“什么种的？” 我打断道。  
“九——九香虫……”  
“有条纹天线。” 我高兴地说。  
“多可爱呀。我很高兴见见……他？还是她？” 红女王说。  
“她——她是雌的。”  
“真棒！那么，只要再请一两位绅士和我们同行，保护我们……”  
为了走在红女王而不是作家身边，火烈鸟和蓬松供应者差点摔在对方身上。  
“……那我们就出发吧！千秋，亲爱的，你和其他人可以在这边，为我完成这件小差事，对不对？”  
千秋点点头，双唇紧抿。  
“太好了！就像日本人常说的，这就是团队精神的味道！” 红女王被她的侍臣簇拥着，带着越来越迷惑的作家离去了。  
“可以确信，他们会像猎鹰一样看护她。” 螃蟹说。  
“为什么我的手应该更大点儿？” 我问。  
蒲公英颤抖。“你的手很完美，出流。” 他把他纤长苍白的手指和我更短些的手指交缠在一起。这是有力的反证，因为我认为它们再契合不过了。  
“那么，现在，” 千秋说，眼中是樱桃色的钢铁，“出流，告诉我们如何打败一名超高校级的精神分析师。”


	15. 第17天，04:13

第17天，04:13

“你已经听说过，” 我开口，“战略的关键不在于选择一条胜利之路，而是要使 _所有_ 道路通往胜利？”

“没错。所以我们该怎么办呢？”

“你误会了。那是江之岛会做的。那是精神分析师的领域。”

“但是你能做得更好，对吧？” 千秋说。

我轻轻蹙眉。“你不该认为这理所当然。她已经活了十七年，才华出众、见多识广。而我只存在了十七 _天_ 。她有情感。她理解情感。我两者都只是勉强合格。而且她还有人质、主场优势和准备时间。”

“出流会轻而易举地击败她！” 蒲公英笑容满面地误解了我的话。当他想起什么时，那笑容消失了。“可是……真的没问题吗？如此脆弱的绝望真的足以充当垫脚石吗？

“先救亮太， _再_ 讨论……希望和绝望和类似的问题。” 螃蟹坚持道。

蒲公英抚摸下颌，沉思着嗯了一声。

“那，你能给出什么战略，出流？” 千秋问。

“只能概括而论。保持灵活。她的情绪变化很快。我会变得很古怪，尽可能迷惑她。真人能关掉他们的情感吗？”

“……不能，出流。真人不能。”

“那就别管了。我认为，我们的主要优势在于，她未必完全想赢。”

螃蟹皱眉。“为什么她会不想赢？”

“目前，胜利在她的预料之中。江之岛渴求新鲜感胜过一切。而极端情况下，这会让人采取……剑走偏锋的行动。” 哦，我对此多么感同身受啊。“但是别以为她会被说服；只是她可能不会像你们想的那样反应。”

叛逆的Konami：我们要进去了。应该会静音。大家，祝我们好运吧。

索妮亚内瓦曼德：好运！

猫教练： **振作！相信你们！**

我爱蓬松：以防万一我们死于爆炸、食人鱼水箱或者其他致死陷阱，唯吹应该在校园联络簿上找月光原美彩医生，让她评估蜜柑的情况。

澪田田田田田：兔子女孩？收到收到

澪田田田田田：但是你们肯定会回来啦所以没必要

我爱蓬松：同样，以防万一我们死了——认识你们大家并不那么无聊。

阳光橡皮糖：谢了弗拉德

我爱蓬松: :-E

我检查我的身体。疲惫，紧张，但不至于受损。我检查蒲公英。虚脱、孱弱，且绝对拒绝回卧室休息。我检查蒲公英的幸运。牢牢地被我的幸运压制着。我检查另外两人。忧心忡忡，意志坚定。没问题了。

我们四个看着地廊尽头的门。我能听到里面微弱的谈话声。

（“……在我快要有突破性进展的时候，想让我处理掉这些！”

“你总是有突破性进展。快起来，帮我收拾你的垃圾——”）

我敲了敲门。千秋和螃蟹以手掩面。

门内，分析师叫道：“我告诉过你，等我用完了再玩你的男孩玩具！”

我模仿着杀人魔含混沙哑的嗓音，回答道：“可你答应给我一个萌萌的男孩子的！”

“那就回到你的岗位上等着他来！天啊，本来我才应该是难伺候的那个……” 我听见她喃喃自语着走开了。

我确认其他人都已准备好。我打开门。他们在我身后围拢。

和我的房间一样，设计这个房间的建筑师缺乏创造力，喜欢以深色金属板材覆盖一切。然而在这里，有人在边墙上装饰了木头镶板以试图削弱这种风格。有一张桌子，一台电脑，一把椅子，一个坐在椅子上的动画师，还有一台微型冰箱，被能量饮料填得半满。这些是主要的相关事物。

分析师从侧间走出来，拎着一个装满了海报卷的箱子，说：“我刚说什么来——啊哦。亮太，小甜甜，播那个叫‘ZV实验’的文件。全屏。”

“不管那是什么事，别干。” 螃蟹说。

动画师转头。“龙猫？已经到约定的时候了吗？” 我决定他的绰号是精灵。

“那是一周前了。我在你宿舍找到的便条真是你写的吗？”

“什么便条？”

“我知道了。”

“够了——” 分析师把她提着的箱子扔回侧门，夺过精灵，用一把冰镐抵上他的脖颈。

“亮太！” 螃蟹说。

“盾——盾子？这是 _刀_ 吗？发生了什……”

“不许碰我的同学。” 千秋小声说。

她把他们通通无视了。“神，座，出——流。” 她说，“你就不能帮我个小忙，像你应该的那样去死吗？”

“我确实死了。” 我说，“接着我饱餐活人的鲜血，变得更加强大。”

“原来那些污迹是这么来的。这些东西不会自己出现，你知道。血绝对是非常棘手的东西！”

未宣之于口的信息在我们之间传递，比说出来的要多得多。这是分析师之间的方式。就像听了太久太久的闲聊之后，终于和某人进行了一次深入谈话。

“如果你指望灭族者或者战刃骸来帮忙，你就很不幸了。” 蒲公英带着他可爱的微笑对分析师说。

她停顿，看了看他，接着是其他人。“玩家女孩我知道，这个人他谈个不停，无聊先生我当然见过了，但是你是谁？”

“无足轻重的人。只是有时候有点儿幸运。”

“我的天，又来一个。” 她把头扭开，好像从他身上闻到了什么怪味。我把这一条添到她的罪名清单上。实际上，我把这一条放在了最顶端。

“你总是让我失望，出流。在所有人中，竟然是 _你_ ，听信那些蹩脚又老掉牙又充满希望的友谊力量的废话？”

“不，希望很无聊。这些人是我的仆从。” 我说，感觉到其他人尽力保持着神情自然。“你看，我总是会选择绝望的；我只是觉得你并不擅长绝望。所以我创办了自己的组织，叫做‘课堂环境之绝望’。我们的使命阐述为从希望象征手中保护世界，联合所有人类以——”

精灵痛呼出声。她刺破了他的皮肤。“你……住嘴。” 她说。

“给我们亮太，我们就走。” 我说，“这是你最好的结局。”

她嗤之以鼻。“这是你的分析结果？因为我的分析并非如此。你可能是打败了我的丑姐姐——”

“我觉得骸更漂亮。” 我说。

分析师的头向后一仰，奇怪地呻吟着。“这就是为什么你需要绝望，出流！你太 _擅长_ 了！”

我不知道为什么她会将其看作友好的冒犯。我确实觉得军人更漂亮。

“给我们亮太，我们就走。” 我说。

“没门，长发公主。”

“至少让我们看看他安然无恙。” 螃蟹说。

她大笑，在精灵的脸颊上扭转着冰镐的尖端，只差毫厘就能让他流血。“我遇到他的时候他半死不活，所以现在别假装你们有多关心他，大善人。”

螃蟹发出了痛苦的声音，手攥拳又松开，皮肤摩擦得咯吱响。

“我们陷入僵局了。” 千秋说，“你可能应该妥协。我觉得。”

“哦，好。我没有那么讨厌，对吧！我会让你们其中的一个仔细检查他。但仅限一个人，而且靠近的距离由我说了算！点兵点将……就 _你_ 了。” 

她指向蒲公英。在蒲公英做出响应前，我伸手勾住他的衣后领。

“至少，请别跳进这么 _明显_ 的陷阱里。” 我说。

“不，你说得不对。如果我们全都互相怀疑，这样的局面就永远不会解决。为了希望，应该有人首先开始相信别人！”

随着这句全然错误的最后通告，我气人的男朋友像只决心已定的大猫般挣脱了我的掌控，举起双手以示和平。

蒲公英一进入分析师的触及范围，她就抓住他、把动画师踢到地上，就如任何人都能预料到的那样。

精灵迅速从她身边爬开，却不是向我们的方向，而是躲进了他的桌子下面。我已经预测到了，但是真的？ _真的吗？_

“凪斗！” 千秋倒抽一口气。

“哎呀。”蒲公英喃喃道。

“亮太？” 螃蟹说。

“……只是想做动画……” 精灵说，双臂抱膝摇晃着。 

讽刺地讲，分析师现在变得活跃得多了。她把冰镐卡在蒲公英的下颌处，绕着我们向门口移动。我没有让到一边，她停下了。

“出流，” 她警告道，“把你超高校级的屁股挪开，否则小小幸运马蹄铁就要被钉钉子了。”

“你没法再用手榴弹阻止我，所以你凭什么觉得幸运离你更近？” 我说。

此刻，假如我的情绪反应不是处在严格控制之下，喧嚣的、尖钉般的噪音会在我的头脑中横冲直撞，锤击我的杏仁核。事实上我确实感到很不适。

她的两只眼珠分别转了转——有趣的技法——然后更用力地压下冰镐，迫使他仰起下巴。“你们站得离彼此太近了，他一直看着你，你的衣领上全是白色头发。” 她厌烦地说，“结论：你是上面的那个。”

“你真蠢，江之岛。” 蒲公英低声道，尽管他每说一个字都冒着被冰镐刺破的危险。“我完全不介意为了希望而死。我欢迎它！我们都不过是阶梯的台阶，你明白吗？我是心甘情愿的台阶，而你不是，但我们都一样为希望服务！”

“你大概是我见过最白痴的希望粉丝。绝望就要赢了。” 她生气地说，踢向他的膝盖后方使他失去平衡，一把抓住他美丽的，蓬松的头发—— _她不该碰的头发_ 。她强压下他的头，直到冰镐的尖端正悬停在他的眼前。

蒲公英明智地决定纹丝不动。分析师目光锐利地看向我。“全看你了，Izzy Agaylea。” 

一阵沉默。

我叹气，让我的头垂下一些。“你赢了，江之岛。只要他不受伤害，我就不会和你对着干。”

她露齿的笑容像柴郡新月。

“出流……” 千秋怜悯地说。

我盯着分析师。

“蒲公英？”

他困惑地呜咽一声。

“我爱你。” 我说。

然后，我释放了我男朋友的幸运。接下来发生的事，粗略地说，是这样的：

蒲公英野蛮未驯、恶意满怀的幸运，就如我之前所说的那样，因被压制戏弄了这么长时间而暴怒无比。它立刻带着恶毒的意图冲向了蒲公英和任何近旁的东西——

（但我也很幸运，而我想让蒲公英不受伤害。）

——分析师最先注意到的是来自一处一周前的旧伤的火烧火燎的疼痛，因为某个很不友善的人打昏了她，而留下了一块棒球大小的肿块——

——她疼得龇牙咧嘴，冰镐歪斜出去，可是她对于他的控制并未松懈分毫——

——接着，桌旁，因一台电脑、几台显示屏、一台微型冰箱而超负荷工作的电源板突然炸裂、迸出了电火花，一道电弧饿虎扑食般击中了分析师——

——电击导致了肌肉收缩，所以现在就算她想也没法放开他了——

——在她从中恢复之前，一缕黑烟以及头发烧焦的臭味昭示着她着了火——

——现在她猛地推开了蒲公英，而他砰地一声撞在墙上——

——一声尖叫，她拍打了一下脑袋，接着击打一遍又一遍以熄灭火焰——

——跌向椅子，脚后跟却踩在了它的轮子上，弹射向空中，片刻后以面部撞击地面——

——现在，眼冒金星的她几乎没有注意到，天花板上的四个螺栓一个接一个地松脱，叮叮当当地掉在她周围的地板上——

——她抬起头和我的目光相遇，其中混杂着不敢置信、暴怒与狂喜，而我微笑——

——沉重的合金天花板厚片直直坠向她的头，像是奏响最后的学校铃声。

一瞬间鸦雀无声，只剩电脑风扇断电的声音和来自桌子底下粗重的呼吸。

“那是什么鬼？” 螃蟹问。

“她已经被警告过了，别碰千秋的同学。” 我说。

“那是什么鬼？”

“……幸运……” 蒲公英嘶哑地说，背贴着墙滑坐下去。

“嗬。” 螃蟹暂时没有深究，转而优雅地跃过昏迷的分析师，把桌椅推到一边，在书桌前双膝跪下。“亮太。你安全了，我在。” 他们温柔地说。

索妮亚内瓦曼德：如果你们有条件，请通知我们最新情况！我们是热锅上的蚂蚁！

边谷山：亮太在那儿吗？你们需要后援吗？

阳光橡皮糖：他们会没事吧

真昼：当然了。

澪田田田田田：真讨厌等待啊啊啊啊啊

叛逆的Konami：我们没事，亮太也没事。

猫教练：发生什么了？？？？？？？？？？ 

御手洗亮太：你不会相信的，但是……

御手洗亮太：出流刚刚通过告诉他男朋友他爱他的方式谋杀了江之岛。

真昼：啥

边谷山：啥

叛逆的Konami：是真的。

我爱蓬松：她没死。

澪田田田田田：啥

猫教练：啥（大写

我爱蓬松：而且事情不是那样的。我只是触发了蒲公英的幸运。剩下的一切都是他做的。

里脊排：啥

边谷山：冬彦说“啥”。

索妮亚内瓦曼德：……哦我的上帝。

寒_冰_之_主：下等生物们啊！你们从没有见过术士的诅咒么？ 

叛逆的Konami：简直像玩游戏。真希望我拍下来了。

我爱蓬松：我没有诅咒任何人。

御手洗亮太：你用激光制导的彩虹摧毁了她，这就是你所做的。

“事情不是那样的。” 我哀怨地说。

“抱歉，但这回你逃不掉赞誉了。” 螃蟹在书桌底下说，听起来完全是在揶揄。他们重新转向精灵，低喃着，”伸手，亮太，我们走了。”

精灵犹豫不决地伸出一只手来，手指伸展，触碰了螃蟹张开的指尖。

千秋确认了分析师仍在呼吸，而此刻没人关心她的其他情况了。

蒲公英靠墙坐着，终于精疲力尽。我过去检查他的情况。他抬头，盈满泪水的双眼对上了我的。

“你利用了我。” 他说。

我蹲下来。“那不是——”

“你 _利用了我，作为垫脚石_ 。我多么爱你啊！那是别人对我做过最美妙的事！” 我任由他抓住我，向下拉到他身边。黑发流泻到瓷砖上铺散开来，一颗蓬松的脑袋占领了我的肩膀。

我不希望他这么想。“时机确实是计算过的，但我的态度——”

“嘘。我知道你想说什么。别无他法，对吧？”

“我没有把你当成什么东西来用。”

“哈哈，好吧，就算你是错的我还是爱你。”

显然，我不是唯一一个因为喜欢词句的发音就重复它们的人。我把脸颊埋进他的绒毛里，因为它在这儿。

螃蟹已经把动画师哄出了书桌底，正对他脖子上的切口大惊小怪。千秋对大家解释最新情况，手指轨迹错综地飞舞在手机屏前。

我偷闲片刻，只是安稳平静地和我的蒲公英待在一起。他没有反对。等到我再次抬头时，螃蟹正在撬开金属板，解救昏迷的女孩。

“我认为，得有人把她带到安全的地方。” 他们说。

我不情愿地起身，把头发理整齐。“她会很有说服力，” 我警告他们，“如果她开始劝说警卫……”

“至少那不是问题。保安长会亲自带她过去。他们是不敢违反他的。” 螃蟹双手握拳。他们的声音已经开始变化；站姿也同样改变了。

“你真的有每个人的衣服吗？”千秋问道，眼睛没有离开屏幕。

“有用的人。但不是所有人。” 螃蟹仔细地打量我。

“有空我们应该做个实验，” 我说，“假如你模仿‘才能’的才能会怎么样？”

“才能的概念化？” 精灵羞怯地提出。

“千秋……” 螃蟹开口，“如果我去处理这个，你愿意把我的傻男孩带到医务室，确保他待着不离开吗？我会尽快过去接手。”

“当然了。” 她最后输入了些什么，然后把手机放到一边。

螃蟹对她颔首，接着对我们其余人颔首。他们凝视了精灵片刻，贝壳脱落，只留下柔软。然后，把倒下的分析师扛在肩上，离开了。

“千秋。” 赶在她也离开前，我说。

“怎么了，出流？”

我胸中疼痛。

“如果你……如果，我可以……和你谈谈。改天。或者假如你需要答案。或者任何东西。关于……他的。或者——如果你愿意，我可以确保你再也不用看见我。”

一个悲伤但真挚的微笑。“是的，我想谈谈。不是……不是现在，但不会太久。”

“对不起。” 我说。

“ _别_ 为自己的存在道歉。那更糟。你说过的——那不是你的选择。明天见——” 她停顿。“再见。” 她更正。“来吧，亮太。”

“可是我的作品呢？” 他说，听起来很迷茫。

千秋看了看我。我说：“我们会给你带去的。” 这好像令他心满意足，跟着她走了出去。

我看着千秋离开。我胸中疼痛。

我轻柔地将那疼痛放到了它所属的地方。

对不起，创。你不该死去，但尽管清楚自己可能会死，你仍选择这样做，而失去了她。现在我是我，而我想要活着，开火车，采掘小行星带，研究永生，以及去动物园，以及学学怎么当个男朋友——超高校级的，介于你为我们设计的程序迫使我精通我接触到的一切。所以安睡吧，死去的男孩，直到我弄清如何解决你的问题。


	16. 第17天，04:28

第17天，04:28

当人类静止不动时，他们并不真的静止不动。他们在双脚间来回变换重心。他们到处扫视。偶尔，他们还用鼻子嗅。就算在自然休息时，他们的面部表情也在细微地变化。总之，人类的行事处处显出他们鲜活、正常、活在当下。 千秋会更喜欢称之为“闲置动画”。

不过我能停止这种行为。在你能感知每一丝微小的气流时，这些转来转去之类就既恼人又无用。

“过来。你看着累坏了。” 蒲公英拥抱了我。

“我确证这呃猜想。” 我整张脸埋在绒毛里说。

他的手指玩弄着我的一缕发丝。“嗯。像暖和的丝绸。丝滑的出流。”

他温暖、疲惫、心跳仍在，而且完美。我允许自己像这样保持了一分钟整，以恢复体力，然后又多停了几秒钟，因为蒲公英的怀抱蓬松而美好。

“超高校级的希望。” 放开我时，他如此柔声低语着；半是亲昵，半是欣喜。

“超高校级的蓬松。“ 我爱怜地答道。

“你今晚真是无与伦比。”

我不想，然而不得不这样做：“而 _你_ ，有大麻烦了。”

他僵住了。

“你知道江之岛会袭击你。你故意把自己置于危险之中，因为你想让我做些了不起的事。”

“我不知道你——”

“蒲公英……我太累了，没力气和你绕弯子。”

他在地板上前后磨蹭着鞋底。“不只是这样的。我真的也想让亮太不受伤，不过……没错，我承认，我想让你闪耀。”

“你明白那是多糟的主意吗？有多少东西可能会出错？”

蒲公英绵羊般温顺无辜地揉了揉他绵羊般的头。“嗯，这个嘛……我想我从来都不怎么会控制冲动。”

“那么让我激励你学会控制吧。如果你再因为这种理由涉入危险，我就——”

“惩罚我？” 他提议道，露出天使般的笑容。

“我就什么也不做。”

“哈？”

“我会什么也不做。我会袖手旁观，在一点儿也不超高校级的、为我男朋友而产生的恐惧中动弹不得，还有，假如他活下来了，我就和他分手。”

“啊！” 他贴向我，颤抖着，不全是假装的，“从来没有哪个抱抱玩偶有这么残酷无情的主人！”

“一个暴君。你得立刻摆脱我的魔爪。” 我等了等。这似乎没有发生。“但如果你不想离开，不管是因为什么，那么下次你再干这种幼稚的事情之前，考虑把你想要的直接说出来。”

“我……不是特别擅长这样……直说，好像我值得似的……”

我给了他一些时间。

他深吸一口气，闭上双眼，语速很快地低语了些什么。语句纠缠着进入了我的耳朵。

我眨眨眼。这和我预期的不尽相同，但他将其作为请求提出了，所以……

“我对‘直到你昏倒’的那部分有些疑虑，而且其中一些在你完全恢复前是绝对不予考虑的。但如果能让你开心，有的部分可以安排。”

他面色通红，没有看我。“可是……只为了让我开心吗？如果 _只是_ 这样的话，我不想要这些。你真的想，和我？”

我思考着。这是个好问题。我总是对自己拥有这些特殊的技能感到不适，而且不明白为什么我被创造成这样。我绝对不想被要求去……展示它们。

但是蒲公英不是我的老师。他不会强迫我做任何事的。片刻，我说：“只和你。”

“所以这是问题所在。啊哈哈哈哈。” 他双手掩面，“我真不敢相信我说了。”

“你说了，而什么坏事也没有发生。你只想要这个吗？除此之外还有什么会带给你快乐的事吗？”

“啊，你一定要让我说吗？”

“当然不。”

“太刻薄了，出流。不过既然你一定要让我说，那么我最想要的……” 如果说他之前是紧张，那么他现在已经近乎恐慌了，尽管他表现得如同玩笑一般。他声音颤抖，不得不耳语。“…… _生活_ ……普通的……平淡日常的生活……和你一起。”

这更接近我最初的预期。我拥抱他，亲吻他的耳尖。“我没法保证普通。只要涉及到我，事情经常就会变奇怪。不过，会是一种生活的。像你想要的那么日常。”

“嗯……到底什么是普通呢？” 他嘶哑地说，“可能，只有当我和你在一起的时候，才能说普通……” 他用衣袖擦了擦眼睛，轻笑，随后安静了很久。

我不介意来个悠长的拥抱，而且他总算改掉了他紧张不安的习惯——刚开始的几天，他总是以喋喋不休来填满每一刻寂静，试图逗笑我——所以这一刻非常令人舒适。

“……出流，我需要你帮我确认一种情绪。”

“ _你_ ？要 _我_ 帮你？” 一般来说那是我的台词。

“嘘，别说话。你比你想的更擅长这个。”

“我尽力……”

“就是，我像这样和你待在一起，而我们在谈未来还有我们想做的事，在这种时候……和平常的感觉不同，不是渴求，或者内疚，或者因为想到这些而等待着受惩罚，而像是……这些事真的可能会发生？一切……都会好起来。”

“嗯。”

“我知道。我出毛病了，对吧？因为我有这种感觉？”

“……小蒲，我觉得这是 _希望_ 。”

“啊——啊？” 他跳了起来，“这是……？但我从没想过……” 除了更用力地抱紧他，我想不出别的回应。“……出流，希望*美妙至极*。”

“我就当做赞美了。”

“哈哈。你应该。” 他叹气，轻咬我的脖颈，终于打起了哈欠。

我放开了拥抱，不过扶住他的肩膀以确保他不会摔倒。

“现在该走了，我的小枯树枝，这样我就能送你上床休息。也许，如果我把你绑在床上，你就能真正睡觉了？”

“出流，假如你把我绑到床上，我保证结果不是睡觉。”

“你让人迷惑，而且你很蓬松。”

“是的，出流。” 他欣然同意。

我把蒲公英安置在写字椅上，转而检查电脑。虽然刚刚遭受了高压幸运电击，但没有零件烧坏。我启动电脑。“我得看看她在做什么。不会花很久。”

“嗯。这样很放松。”

“什么？哦。” 我正无意识地慢慢转椅子。他好像很喜欢，所以我保持着相同的旋转速率。蒲公英蜷起身，下巴抵着膝盖，打了个哈欠。假如杀人魔在这儿看见这一幕，她会立刻杀了他的。

动画软件加载完毕，我停止了旋转小旋转木马。之前分析师特别提到过一个文件夹，我搜索它。蒲公英困倦地看过来。

刚播放一秒钟，我就遮住他的眼睛。

“模因风险。” 我解释道。即使如此，出于一如既往的绝对信任，他没有反抗，甚至没有绷紧一点身体。

“模什么？”

“假如你看了这个，它就会，嗯。” 视频结束了。污秽流脓的东西。“基本上，会让你憎恨希望，爱上绝望。”

蒲公英猛地抬手覆在我的手上，发出微小的、猫一样的受惊声音。这个举动使我心中产生了复杂的反应。

“你很安全。我会处理它的。” 我将一只脚从鞋里扭动着抽出来，按下电源键。“现在关掉了。” 我穿回鞋，得以兑换回我的双手。

“我们不能让它继续存在下去。”

“它不会的。一旦完成最终任务，它就会因为偏见而被删除了。”

“……出流，你不可能想 _用_ 它吧？”

“当然，不是这么用。毕竟绝望真的很蠢。它根本没有符合逻辑的目的。我觉得是时候鼓励江之岛找个新爱好了。” 我邪恶一笑。

蒲公英的眼睛亮起来。“你要让她爱上希望？”

“不。我要让她爱上 _蓬松_ 。”

我留下震惊的他，走开去找手推车。

第17天，黎明

我在地下通道里。我离开了地下通道。我拾起手推车把手。

手推车里装着电脑主机、显示屏、平板电脑和蒲公英，他玩弄着我的一绺头发。就算他不是累得没法争执，也会心满意足于被带到我所选择的任何地方。

车轮碾过小径的声音十分规律，然而并非绝对。这是避免事情变得全然无聊的小小变数。

“那么 _你_ 想要什么？”

“嗯？” 我说。

“我告诉过你我想要的了。超高校级的希望希望有怎样的未来？”

“除了拥抱以外吗？我想过一些。” 这是喜剧性的轻描淡写。“我一直反复思考的问题是，如果我真的决定实现我被创造的目的，而不是他们以为他们创造我的目的，我可能不得不毁灭世界。”

“你做任何事我都会支持的，” 他困倦地说，“可是为什么？”

“因为，前些天，江之岛对我说了一句真话。因为当人们谈论绝对的希望——就像你，亲爱的——他们说的其实不是我。他们不过是想听轻易的东西。他们想听到他们已经做得足够好了。力量永远在他们的内心。只要虔信，一切就会变好。他们想听的是，这个世界，充斥着苦难、对蓬松与不蓬松的动物们不公而残酷的世界，真的是我们所能打造的最好的世界。”

我深深、深深地叹了口气。蒲公英保持缄默。

“我的老师们的上司，他们想要一种温驯的造物，供他们在掌权者面前展览、鼓舞起大众的乐观情绪，也许还在空余时间为他们设计新式武器，仅此而已。唯命是从，安抚人心，而非让事物变得更好，而且，最重要的是，永远不能打破现状。我认为我没法成为那种温驯的东西，蒲公英，甚至为了你也不行。我认为，到我真的开始拯救人类的时候，事情会变得很吓人。”

“哈哈……” 蒲公英亲吻他手中我的头发，因为那是他唯一能够得到的部分。“出流，假如你哪怕一秒钟以为我想要一个 _温驯的_ 希望，那你就完全不理解我。我所渴求的希望，能够摧毁一切绝望的希望，原始、野性、势不可挡，而且没错，绝对吓人。我不期望它会是其他任何样子。而且，除了你，我再没有更信得过的人来摧毁我的世界了。”

一头乱发的先见者站在风暴中心，高声呼喊着他的爱，乞求它将其吞噬至骨。我低头对他微笑——整个世界，只有他喜欢我的微笑。我载着他，继续沿着希望峰学院的小径走下去。

在我休息前，仍有许多任务要完成；但在解决它们之前，我要先把我的男朋友裹进被子里，等他入睡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：希望峰学院蓬松委员会希望你喜欢。我们感谢评论。 


End file.
